A tale from Hell for naughty children only
by the peach blossom
Summary: Even demon children receive a sexual education. Except that they learn through practice rather than through theory.
1. Chapter 1

A tale from Hell for naughty children only

Hey there! I finally decided to publish my new story. As you can see, it's another SebaXCiel fic (I just love that pairing). It's also much more, erm, naughty and mature than my first oneshot.

It will be a four chapters story, and I hope you will like it.

As always, I would like to remind you that English is not my mother tongue, and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me.

One final warning: This fic is Yaoi, and will eventually contain Shota. So if you don't like any of those genres, you better not read this story! Then again, I suppose that if you came to see this story, after having read the summary and seen the rating, you must have wanted to read something of the kind!

* * *

Ciel was sitting in a stagecoach, with both his parents. The thirteen years old demon child was quite sulky. His dark blue eyes bore an annoyed light, and the fluffy cat ears on his head were twitching with irritation. With one hand, he was playing absentmindedly with his long black cat tail. He was leaning against the wall of the stagecoach.

"Ciel, can't you at least sit correctly?" His mother, Rachel Phantomhive, chided him. "I know you don't like what is going on, but you can't do anything about it."

The child glared at her rather rudely. "Exactly," he growled. "I don't like it at all. And I think it is utterly ridiculous."

"Ciel, do not talk so rudely to your mother," His father Vincent sighed. "Listen, I know this isn't pleasant, but every demon male of your age goes through it. You'll just have to bear with it. Even I had to."

Ciel snorted and ignored him superbly. Rachel tried to cheer him up. "Oh Ciel, it isn't so bad, is it? After all, you will be with a very competent person."

"As if that would help!" He growled. "The problem isn't the person, but the act itself!"

"Then would you rather spend months in suffering?" Vincent said. "Because this is all that awaits you if we leave you unattended."

"I'd rather suffer," Ciel affirmed. "Surely, it mustn't be as painful as they say. I can endure it."

His father allowed himself to smirk. Ciel glared at him. "What, you don't believe me?" He said, quite vexed.

"I don't indeed. You say that because you haven't been through it yet. I was just like you when it happened to me. I refused to be helped for the first two weeks. And I can assure you, the pain was excruciating. Even now, when I think about it, I get chills. I don't doubt your determination, but even you wouldn't be able to bear it."

Ciel was a little troubled, for his father seemed dead serious. Was it really that painful? Vincent was a very tough demon, and even severe wounds were nothing to him. If he said even he couldn't endure it, then it must be worse than what Ciel had heard.

"But still," he insisted, "isn't there any other way to deal with it?"

"I'm afraid there isn't." His father answered categorically. "This has been going on for hundreds of years, and it is the only known remedy."

Ciel sighed. "Oh great. I guess I'll just have to prepare myself mentally then."

It was the beginning of summer in the demon realm. At this time of the year, all male demons around twelve to thirteen went through their puberty. Basically, it meant that their bodies became extremely sensitive, and that they were almost constantly aroused. In Ciel's case, who was a cat demon, it also showed with the apparition of his ears and tail. It would be a long period of suffering for them, of roughly six months, if it wasn't dealt with appropriately. So, to prevent that, the pubescent children were sent to 'experts'. Those experts, mostly adult male demons, were in charge of sexually educating them, relieving the pain of puberty along the process. After two weeks of these practices, puberty ended and they could go back to living normally, never to be bothered again. A custom that could certainly seem weird – especially from a human's point of view – but that was considered quite normal in the demon realm.

There were all kinds of experts, and some were more prized than others. The one Ciel was being sent to was said to be the best of them all. It was an old friend of the Phantomhive family, and Ciel had already seen him a few times – but not enough that he didn't feel embarrassed at the prospect of giving his body to that man. He was a very powerful and respected demon, his influence second only to that of the King of Hell. His name was Sebastian Michaelis.

"But really," Rachel said, "it's a relief that Sebastian agreed to take care of our Ciel. I just can't imagine leaving him to anyone else."

"True," Vincent nodded. "Sebastian took a liking to Ciel from the start, so we are quite lucky. He is very picky when it comes to pubescent children."

"He only goes for those who have good looks," Rachel giggled. "You can feel honored Ciel, to have been selected by such a man. I'm sure lots of parents were disappointed not to be able to contract him."

Ciel huffed. "Great, I feel much better now. Aren't we there yet?"

"Almost," Rachel assured. "There are about fifteen minutes left before we arrive. Really Ciel, you should sit down correctly. Your back must be horribly stiff after two hours of sitting like this."

She was right, but Ciel wasn't about to admit it. Begrudgingly, he straightened, crossing both his arms and legs. Now all he had left to do was mentally prepare himself for the next two weeks he was going to spend between Sebastian's skillful hands.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, the stagecoach stopped in front of Sebastian's manor. The Phantomhive family stepped out of its vehicle, and was greeted by the head butler, Tanaka.

"Welcome to the Michaelis Manor, Lord and Lady Phantomhive," he bowed. "My master is awaiting you in the east wing's salon. If you would please follow me."

He led the way inside the building. Ciel looked around with curiosity. He had never been there before. It was either Sebastian coming to their house, or his father going alone to visit him. It was well tended to, without a single speck of dust. It was quite sober, but the wealth of the owner was still obvious. The corridors were enlightened by large windows, and decorated with statues, paintings or plants. Then finally, Tanaka stopped before a door and knocked. Then he opened it and stepped aside, bowing slightly.

"You may enter," he said.

Rachel and Vincent thanked him, and they went into the room, Ciel following them warily. The last time he had seen Sebastian was almost a year ago, and he wasn't really sure what to expect. Said demon was casually sitting in an armchair, and watched them enter with his usual, calm smile.

"It is good to see you, Vincent, Rachel," he said, his voice deep and charming. "Have a sit please."

Rachel and her son took place on the sofa, Ciel sitting on the most distant side. Vincent sat down in the armchair opposing the sofa. The tea had already been served, shortly before their arrival, and had been placed on the small table in between the seats.

Sebastian's red eyes focused on Ciel, and the boy stiffened slightly. He looked exactly as he remembered him. Tall, with an elegant figure, black hair falling on the sides of his face, very seductive. His hands, with its long, thin fingers, drew Ciel's attention. He was going to get to know them intimately over the next two weeks, and he swallowed discreetly. Just the sight of them was sending shivers down his spine and along his tail.

"You are still as cute as a year ago, Ciel," Sebastian suddenly said, still smiling. "Maybe even more so. I have to say, these ears and tail really suit you."

The boy blushed slightly, half-embarrassed and half-annoyed. Sebastian was known to have a cat fetish, which may partly explain his agreeing to 'educate' Ciel.

"I suppose they will disappear once your puberty is over though," the older man added, with a hint of regret. "Such a pity."

Rachel giggled. "Oh, don't worry Sebastian," she said. "We, cat demons, can make these appear at will after going through puberty."

"Really?" Sebastian seemed genuinely interested. "I look forward to it then. Let's see, you should be about thirteen years old Ciel, aren't you?"

The boy nodded silently. "You still don't like to talk to outsiders it seems," Sebastian said, grinning. "You don't have to be so shy with me you know, considering our position."

This seemed to really amuse Vincent and Rachel, but certainly not Ciel, who was even more reminded of the reason for his presence here. _He_ certainly wasn't looking forward to it.

"I can understand that it may seem a bit scary at first," Sebastian went on, "but don't worry. I will take very good care of you."

Ciel wondered if he had imagined the strange intonations in his voice, that somehow gave him goose bumps. Then Sebastian finally turned his attention back to Ciel's parents.

"You will be staying for dinner of course," he said. "After more than two hours of transportation, you surely cannot go back right away."

"We gladly accept your offer," Vincent smiled. "Why don't you show Ciel around the house while Rachel and I take a rest here? I'm sure he wants to know exactly where he is going to live for two weeks."

"That's a good idea," Sebastian nodded. "If you need anything, just call for Tanaka with the bell. Since the manor is quite huge, we shall see each other again at dinner. Come with me Ciel."

He got up, and the boy reluctantly followed him out of the room, glaring daggers at his father. Vincent merely smiled back at him, and Rachel waved happily at him. Really, it was amazing how relaxed his parents were. Shouldn't they be at least a little anxious, knowing what was going to happen to Ciel once they were gone? Their trust in Sebastian seemed to be really deep.

As they walked along the corridor, Sebastian looked at Ciel and smirked.

"You seem anxious," he said. "Are you that scared of me?"

"Knowing what is going to happen to me, how couldn't I be?" The child growled back. "I would have gladly avoided it."

Sebastian's smirk widened. "You say that because you haven't experienced it yet. Once you know what it's like, you won't be so reluctant anymore, believe me."

"That's also what father and mother said. But it doesn't mean much to me."

"But of course. You are after all, a pure and innocent child. I would be more worried if you knew about it."

"Why did you accept to take care of me?" Ciel asked with a hint of curiosity. "I'm sure many families offered you an extraordinary amount of money to take their children."

"I am merely doing a favor to my old friends," Sebastian answered, his eyes twinkling. "But of course, it's all the more better since you are such a cute little one."

Ciel huffed, blushing slightly. Since very young, people had often said that he was cute, but the way Sebastian was saying it sounded completely different. It made him feel weird and strangely hot.

Soon, Sebastian began to describe the manor to Ciel, presenting each room to him. Most of them he merely designated from the corridor, without opening them. There were many bedrooms and salons, two ballrooms, one huge dining room, a kitchen just as huge, Sebastian's private study, a colossal library, a private salon to receive important guests. And, last but not least, Sebastian's own room.

"You will, of course, sleep with me for the next two weeks," Sebastian indicated. "It's for your own comfort," he added when Ciel glared at him. "During puberty, you will reach peaks of arousal during the evening and the night. It's best if I'm close by when that happens. I wouldn't want you to feel pain."

Ciel looked away. Like he was going to be able to sleep at all in those conditions! Being near Sebastian made him feel incredibly nervous for some reason.

"We could visit the garden," Sebastian went on, "but that would take too long. We'll leave it for tomorrow."

Ciel nodded mechanically. Being in this room, and seeing this imposing and intimidating bed made him fully realize the situation he was in. This meant an incursion into the unknown, into the world of adults and intimacy. Somehow, it was really frightening.

Ciel jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a warm body pressing against his back. Sebastian's fingers rubbed the boy's stomach softly.

"No need to panic," he said, right next to Ciel's ear, and the boy stiffened. "I will be very careful and gentle. I won't rush you either. You won't regret it, trust me."

Ciel was about to retort, but Sebastian lightly bit one of his cat ears and he closed his mouth tightly, jumping slightly.

"I really like these," Sebastian said, rubbing his nose against the furry appendage. "So soft and cute."

"You sound like a pervert," Ciel mumbled, feeling a bit numb.

He felt more than he saw Sebastian's smirk. "Maybe you're right," the older man whispered sweetly. "But then again, one has to be, to be able to touch children in such a way. Although this notion is merely a human one. It doesn't make much sense for us, demons, who are sometimes closer to animals."

Ciel shivered as the man ran his fingers along the side of his body, up to his neck and face. It left a hot trail on his cheek, then Sebastian began scratching the back of Ciel's ear. The boy closed his eyes tightly, his body tensing up in response. It made him feel very weird all of a sudden.

"Ah, your ears are a sensitive spot," Sebastian smirked. "You seem to like it, don't you?"

Ciel wanted to protest, but the feel of Sebastian's fingers on his ear was just too delightful. He was feeling a bit weak on the knees, and his nether regions were heating up. A light blush spread on his face and he bit his lips as an unwanted sound threatened to slip past them.

"S… stop that!" He panted, struggling a little.

Sebastian merely tightened his hold on him, his hand slipping from his waist towards his crotch. His fingers grazed the bulge that was beginning to form down there, and he smirked.

"You want me to stop, even though you're reacting so nicely?" He whispered. "It's dangerous you know. While going through puberty, if you get aroused even just a little, it will be painful if it's not taken care of properly."

"You… bastard!" Ciel panted. "You tricked me!"

"Yes," Sebastian admitted happily. "I just couldn't help myself, I confess."

He rubbed Ciel through his pants and the boy closed his eyes tightly, holding back a gasp. He had never felt anything like this before. The sensations coursing through his body were sinfully pleasant. He was feeling very hot, and his brain was slowly shutting down. Once more, Sebastian bit his ear, and this time the boy let out a small cry. He immediately felt horribly embarrassed, but the older man didn't seem to mind it, on the contrary.

"You don't have to hold back," he whispered. "You will feel better if you let your voice out."

"N… no way!" Ciel protested weakly as Sebastian teased the tip of his ear with his tongue. "It's too… embarrassing!"

"I think it's cute and enticing," Sebastian grinned in response.

His fingers undid Ciel's pants, and slipped inside, reaching the skin. Ciel jumped with a cry as he made contact with his small, but hard member.

"You've barely begun to develop," Sebastian commented. "It's still so small."

"D… don't make fun of me!" Ciel panted furiously, as the older man fingered him shamelessly. "Ah! E…eh! D… don't touch… that!"

"But that's the whole point of what I'm doing," Sebastian smirked. "I cannot _not_ touch you there."

His fingers encircled the boy's member, and stroked it lightly. Ciel tensed up, closing both his eyes and mouth firmly. He was trembling slightly, a tinge of fear mixing with the pleasure he was feeling. Sebastian's thumb brushed the tip of the boy's member and Ciel stifled a moan.

"Wa… wait!" He gasped. "That's… too much! I can't…"

"You don't have to do anything Ciel," Sebastian purred, his other hand cupping the side of the boy's face, stroking it with his thumb. "Just let me work on you, and go with the flow."

Ciel wanted to retort, but a surge of pleasure cut him short and instead, he moaned. The sound both surprised and embarrassed him.

"See?" Sebastian whispered, pleased. "It's not that hard."

Ciel had a feeling he was somewhat mocking him, but he didn't linger on it. He was too busy dealing with the heat all over his body, and the intense, delightful sensations coursing through him. Sebastian was skillfully pumping and playing with his member, while watching the boy's face very intently. Ciel's cheeks were cutely flushed, and the expression he harbored was extremely enticing. His ears were trembling slightly on top of his head, and he was also starting to whimper, in an attempt to hold off his moans. Sebastian thought that he had better end it quickly, or he was going to need some help too. The boy wasn't ready for more yet.

With a few more pumps, Ciel finally came in his hand. The boy shook violently as he released, a final cry escaping his lips. He then went limp in Sebastian's arms, his knees giving way under him. Sebastian supported him with his clean hand, keeping his semen covered one away from the boy's clothes. He didn't want to dirty him after all. He half-carried Ciel to the bed, where hemade him sit down. Taking a tissue out of his bedside table, he wiped his hand clean. Ciel had a dazed look on his face, his breathing calming down slowly.

"It wasn't so bad, was it Ciel?" Sebastian said with a sweet smile.

The boy looked at him and blushed. "You should have warned me," he mumbled. "I wasn't ready."

"Even if I had waited, you still wouldn't have felt ready," Sebastian said, tilting his head slightly. "This is not something you can really prepare for. Now you know what to expect at least. Of course, this is just an introduction. There is much more to do, and you're going to feel even better."

Ciel swallowed. He wasn't sure if the shiver that just ran down his spine was from apprehension… or anticipation.

Sebastian glanced at the clock. "We will be just in time for dinner," he said. "Can you stand now? We have to get down to the dining room."

Ciel nodded absentmindedly, and got up. As they left the room and began walking down the corridor, he wondered if he would be able to keep a straight face when seeing his parents. Probably not.

* * *

Dinner was served. Rachel monopolized Sebastian through the whole meal, with Vincent dropping a comment there and there. As for Ciel, he was literally devouring his food. He was extremely hungry, which surprised him since he was usually a modest eater.

"Oh my, look at you Ciel!" Rachel giggled at some point. "It's like you've been left starving for two weeks!"

"I can't help it. I feel like I can't fill my stomach, no matter how much I eat."

"It's because of puberty," Vincent explained. "Your body is very active, and consumes large amounts of energy. Make sure you eat plenty while it lasts, or you might collapse from exhaustion."

"I don't think you need to worry about that though," Rachel added with a smile. "Sebastian will make sure that all your needs are fulfilled!"

Ciel, mouth full, could only make a face. Yeah right. All his needs. He already knew what to expect. And Sebastian's smirk told him that the older demon knew exactly what he had thought.

"Really, we should invite you more often," Rachel sighed, turning back to Sebastian. "We wouldn't have so much to catch up then."

"You're right Rachel," Sebastian agreed with his usual smile. "Maybe we should spend the special days of the year together, like we used to a few decades ago."

"Oh yes! That would be absolutely fantastic! And you have to come for Ciel's anniversaries too!"

"With pleasure," Sebastian grinned. "I can't wait to see him grow up."

"I'm sure he will be very handsome, just like his father," Rachel said dreamily. "Oh, darling, maybe it's time we have another child, don't you think? A little sister for Ciel, that would be the best! Wouldn't it Ciel?"

The boy stared at her blankly for a few moments. "A sister?" He repeated carefully. "I don't know about that. Elizabeth is already quite a handful, and we don't even see her that often."

"Oh my dear, it wouldn't be the same!" Rachel protested. "You can't really treat a cousin the way you treat a sister. I'm sure you would make a wonderful older brother!"

Ciel looked quite skeptical, but chose not to ruin his mother's fantasies. "If you say so," he shrugged, as he went back to eating.

The meal went on this way, then the dessert was finally served. Ciel, who had always had a sweet tooth, licked his lips before his serving of chocolate cake and chocolate cream puff.

"Your cook is excellent!" Rachel complimented. "Where did you find such a competent person?"

"I got him from a famous restaurant," Sebastian answered with a smile. "I gave him better wages and working conditions, which convinced him to come with me. However, the dessert was all made by me."

Ciel momentarily stopped eating and eyed his cake warily. Sebastian could cook? Oh well, he had to admit that it was very tasty. At least, he hoped he hadn't put anything weird in it.

"Oh, that's right!" Rachel exclaimed. "You always liked to make sweets in the past! I remember how you always brought some when we got together, isn't that right Vincent?"

Her husband nodded obediently. "It's already 8," he then said. "Hurry up my dear, we have to leave soon if we don't want to be back too late."

"Oh, you're right! I had completely forgotten!"

Dinner ended not long after, and the Phantomhives, minus Ciel, prepared to leave. Sebastian and Ciel accompanied them to their stagecoach to see them off. Rachel hugged her son tightly, sad at the prospect of being far from him for two whole weeks.

"Oh, I wish it was already over," she said, petting Ciel's cat ears despite the boy's struggling. "I will miss you so much my little Ciel! Be a nice boy, and do as Sebastian tells you. Do not get into trouble, eat and sleep properly, and…"

"Yes, I know!" Ciel cut, his ears twitching with annoyance. "I'm old enough to take care of myself mother."

"He is right, you worry too much Rachel," Vincent said, bemused. "Come on sweetie, we have two hours of transportation ahead of us."

Reluctantly, Rachel let go of Ciel. They said their goodbyes, then climbed into the stagecoach, and left. As they disappeared along the road, Ciel felt his stomach tightening. His two weeks of 'training' were officially beginning. And boy was he anxious.

* * *

"There is no need to glare at me like that," Sebastian said, amused as he sat on the bed. "It's not like I'm going to pounce on you without warning."

"Yeah, like what you did before dinner?"

"Now now, that was merely an experiment. I wanted to see how you would react."

"And were you satisfied by my reactions?" Ciel growled, still sitting as far as possible on the other side of the bed.

"Very much I have to say," Sebastian answered, smirking. "You have a very arousing expression."

He almost looked like a hungry wolf looking at his defenseless prey. Ciel swallowed. Somehow, he had a feeling they weren't going to sleep before some time. And he cursed his own body as he felt a tinge of excitement at the prospect.

"Come here Ciel," Sebastian ordered, extending his hand toward the boy.

Ciel didn't budge, just stared at him defiantly.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, wary.

"You'll know when you'll come. Don't make this difficult Ciel. You know I won't hurt you."

No, indeed. But Ciel was just as frightened by the sensations Sebastian had awakened in him earlier. A part of him craved for more, and another one was telling him to run away. He still hadn't decided which one was the best to follow.

"If you don't come on your own I will have to get you myself," Sebastian warned. "And I won't be as nice as I should."

The gleam in his red eyes told Ciel that he wasn't lying. Reluctantly, and between bad or worse, Ciel chose bad. He crawled over the bed toward Sebastian, who watched him come in silence. When he was close enough, he grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully toward him. Ciel hit Sebastian's chest with a startled cry. The older man's arms immediately encircled him and gathered him on his laps. His long fingers began caressing Ciel's cheek, softly, almost lovingly. The boy felt some of his fear disappear under his touch, and he slightly relaxed.

"See? It's not hard to be a good boy," Sebastian whispered, lightly kissing Ciel's forehead. "This will be much better for you if you are cooperative."

He went to Ciel's cat ears, scratching the furry appendages with devotion. Ciel thought to himself that he really seemed to like them. The boy felt his eyes close on their own, as the feeling of Sebastian's fingertips on his sensitive ears spread to his entire body. Soon enough, he was purring without a care in the world. Damn, it felt so good!

"What a happy little kitten," Sebastian chuckled, looking at his expression of pure bliss. "This is definitely your sweet spot."

He stopped scratching him and Ciel let out a mewing of protest. Sebastian took his face between his fingers, and lifted it toward him. Ciel opened his eyes hesitantly to look at him. The older man had a very intense look in his eyes, and the boy blushed slightly in spite of himself.

Then Sebastian bent down and put his lips on his. Startled, Ciel could only stare blankly in front of him. Sebastian's mouth began moving against his, pressing against his lips, molding against them as if to part them. Ciel let out a small, strangled moan at the strange sensations he was creating. Sebastian took advantage of the slight opening, and his tongue slipped into Ciel's mouth.

The boy jumped at the unexpected contact and tried to recoil. But Sebastian was holding his face firmly, and he couldn't move. The older man's tongue ran over Ciel's teeth, explored every nook and cranny of his mouth, then touched the boy's tongue. Ciel's gasp was muffled by the appendage in his mouth. His hands automatically went up to clutch Sebastian's clothes as the older man pressed himself deep into his mouth, playing with his tongue. Ciel felt as if he was being electrified, as Sebastian wrapped his tongue around his to coax him into playing with him. Saliva was running down his chin, and even though he should have thought it disgusting, he found it extremely arousing. His eyes were tightly closed and his face flushed, as his fingers' grip trembled while tightening.

Sebastian finally released him, allowing him to breathe. The boy was left panting and dazed, still not sure of what had just happened. The older man's eyes darkened at the sight he made. Right now, Ciel looked extremely alluring.

"I'm sure you already know about this," he said, his voice a bit deeper from his growing arousal. "You must have seen your parents do it. It's a lover's kiss."

He bent down and licked the trail of saliva running down Ciel's chin. The boy shivered at the touch but didn't try to move away.

"So, what do you think about it?" Sebastian asked as he finished his cleaning.

The boy's blush deepened slightly as he swallowed, trying to get himself together.

"It's… amazing," he admitted. "I've… never felt anything like this before."

Sebastian smirked, looking quite satisfied with himself. His hand then touched Ciel's crotch without warning. The boy jumped with a small cry as the older man felt the heating bulge forming there.

"It seems to have gotten you aroused," he smirked. "Your reactions are very spontaneous."

"Don't make fun of me," Ciel mumbled, glaring at him.

But with the way he was looking right now, said glare wasn't very convincing. If anything, his attempted defiance only pleased Sebastian even more.

"I'm not making fun of you," he said, biting lightly on one of the boy's cat ear. "I'm praising you on the contrary."

Ciel flinched at the motion. His body was starting to feel very hot again, like when Sebastian had first touched him. He could feel a need growing within him, a frightening need for he didn't know how to satisfy it. But Sebastian could, he was sure of it. His only choice was to let Sebastian handle him like he was supposed to.

"And now, let's put to practice what I showed you before dinner," Sebastian purred, rubbing his nose against Ciel's furry ear. "Surely, you must remember what I did?"

Ciel nodded, blushing furiously. How could he forget such an embarrassing moment?

"Then this time, you will also do it," Sebastian said. "It is not fair if you are the only one receiving his share of pleasure right?"

"What… do you mean?" Ciel asked, confused.

Sebastian merely grinned and took one of the boy's hands. He brought it to his own crotch, and Ciel blushed profusely as he felt a hot, hard bulge, pretty much like the same he now harbored, but much bigger.

"See? You're not the only one who is affected by our activities," Sebastian whispered, nipping at his ear. "I didn't ask for money from your parents to take you in. You will be the one providing my payment, with your own body."

Ciel swallowed. Somehow, he felt very hot. This was both frightening, and oh so exciting. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen over the next days, but it was sure to be intense and incredible.

"How about removing your pants?" Sebastian said, lifting Ciel off his laps. "It would certainly be handier. Don't forget the underwear of course."

Ciel glared at him, but obeyed dutifully. The one warning from earlier had been enough to make him understand that it was in his best interests not to go against Sebastian's 'suggestions'. He removed both his pants and underwear, leaving him naked underneath his shirt with his erection peaking from the front. He sat on the bed, quite embarrassed, and waited for Sebastian's next order.

The older man took his time to look at Ciel. It was very alluring, to have him half undressed like this, ears and tails twitching from apprehension. That child was too damn cute for his own good. Sebastian wondered if he was going to be able to keep to his schedule. He may very well rush things without even realizing it.

Ciel's attention was caught as Sebastian moved his hands to his own belt, and undid his pants. He opened them enough to free his own erection, and Ciel couldn't help but widen at the sight. Sure, he had seen his father's member before, but it had nothing to do with this! It was standing up, all hard and reddish toward the tip. It looked quite painful, scary and it was also really big. Sebastian smirked at Ciel's expression.

"Don't worry," he said, "I won't really use it for now. Come here."

Ciel had no idea what Sebastian meant by 'using it', but he felt like he didn't want to know. He obediently came closer, and Sebastian opened his legs, motioning for Ciel to sit in between. He placed the boy's legs over his tights, so that their erected members were almost touching.

"Remember how I touched you?" Sebastian said. "I want you to do the same with mine."

Ciel looked at him hesitantly, then slowly raised his hand toward Sebastian's member. He felt really intimidated and nervous. His fingers brushed against the rock hard rod before him, and he recoiled slightly with a start. Gathering his courage, he crept closer, and finally wrapped his small fingers around it. Once it was done, some of the anxiety was washed away. It felt really strange though. He could feel it pulsate under his palm, the blood rushing to the tip. It was hard, but also smooth, and so very hot. Little by little, fear was replaced by curiosity.

Sebastian watched, with a heated gaze, as Ciel's expression changed, his small mouth parting slightly in wonder. He was very concentrated on what he was doing. Tentatively, he squeezed Sebastian's member. His hand was too small to fully wrap around it, but even that was enough to draw a reaction from the very aroused older man, who tightened his lips with a slight shiver. Frowning, and not as satisfied, Ciel wrapped his second hand around him for a better result.

"Don't just squeeze it," Sebastian indicated, as his breathing quickened slightly with the boy's motions. "Stroke it up and down, and around the tip."

Ciel nodded obediently, and did as he was told. His ran his hands up and down along Sebastian's member, tightening his grip from time to time. At one point, he brushed over the very tip of it, and Sebastian tensed up, as if electrified. The boy wasn't very skillful yet, but his innocent touching around was one of the most alluring things he had ever seen.

After a few tries, Ciel seemed to get the hang of it. His strokes were more confident, and smoother. Sebastian decided to reward him for his good work, and his own hand went to find Ciel's member. The boy jumped slightly as his partner's fingers wrapped around him, and began to pump him skillfully. Ciel was momentarily distracted from his work, as he closed his eyes and moaned unconsciously. Sebastian's touch was reawakening the fire that had settled down while Ciel experimented around.

"Don't stop what you were doing Ciel," Sebastian reproached him.

Ciel opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, it was a moan that left his lips. So he nodded messily, his face all flushed, and resumed his work. It certainly wasn't easy to concentrate on it while Sebastian was touching him, but somewhat, he managed. After a few moments, he felt a familiar tightening around his member, and he came over Sebastian's hand with a muffled cry. The older man was close too, but it took Ciel a few more strokes to get him to come. Ciel was startled as the semen spilled out of the tip of the man's member and dirtied his hands, as well as a bit of his shirt.

Sebastian, with a lazy smirk, brought his hand to his mouth and licked Ciel's cum. He paid close attention to each finger, cleaning them thoroughly. After that, he took Ciel's right wrist, and brought the boy's hand to Ciel's lips.

"Have a taste," he said. "It's best if you are prepared, for we will soon be doing something on this line."

Ciel hesitated a little, then tentatively licked his fingers. The taste was bitter, and he grimaced slightly. Sebastian chuckled at his reaction. Not too happy about being made fun of, Ciel glared at him and proceeded to lick his fingers clean, just like Sebastian had done. The taste was weird, but not so much toward the end.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Ciel by the waist and lifted him up, getting up.

"Why don't we take a quick bath now?" He said, smiling sweetly. "After that, we may finally be able to go to sleep. Children need their rest after all, and you may wake up in the middle of the night. It would be better if you had stored up some energy if that happened."

With that being said, he maneuvered the protesting Ciel so that he was carrying him bridal style, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

First chapter is over! Hope you liked it!

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers, so please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Here is chapter 2! It's a little bit naughtier than the first one, and as you will see, each chapter will be more, erm, mature than the precedent. And many thanks to all those who gave me a review for the first chapter, they fueled me with happiness!

Here are the usual warnings: English is not my mother tongue, so there may be mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you find any that bothers you or the understanding of the text.

And of course, this is a yaoi fanfiction, containing shota. So, don't like, don't read!

And I keep forgetting to add it, but here is the disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kuroshitsuji, or our two favorite protagonists would already have crossed the boundaries of their master/servant relationship.

Enough rambling, and on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel cracked an eye open, slowly. His mind was still foggy from sleep, and he was so comfortable he didn't want to move. There was something warm and smooth against his back, and it felt really…

Wait, something warm and smooth? Since when was there such a thing in his bed?

Ciel sat up abruptly and looked behind him. He could only stare with horror at the person he was sharing the bed with. Sebastian was looking at him with a lazy, sly smirk, not at all disturbed by the boy's reaction. Then Ciel remembered exactly where he was, and most importantly, why. Sebastian's smirk widened as the boy blushed and cringed.

"Good morning Ciel," he greeted happily. "I am amazed by how well you slept. Pubescent children always wake up at night with 'problems' to be taken care of. Then again, I guess I did a good job last evening. Your body's lust was properly sated and thus, you were able to sleep all night long."

"How can you talk about it so casually?" Ciel growled. "And what exactly were you doing so close to me?"

"Why, cuddling of course," Sebastian answered as if it was the most natural thing ever. "And you seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, judging by the way you snuggled against me after falling asleep."

Ciel glared at him, and the older male flashed him a happy smile.

"Why don't we get down to have breakfast?" He said. "You must be quite hungry by now. And it would be inconsiderate of me to do anything to you while your stomach is empty, don't you think so?"

"Because you plan on doing 'things' to me in the morning too?" Ciel exclaimed, alarmed. "No no! No way!"

"The choice isn't yours I'm afraid," Sebastian smiled. "Your body will need to be cared for at least three times a day. Your head may not want it, but your body is more than eager to be touched in all possible ways."

"Shut up," Ciel mumbled, blushing. "It sounds so perverted when you say it."

Sebastian chuckled. He caught Ciel's tail between his fingers, and wrapped it around his digit. The boy flinched slightly.

"Don't touch that!" He said sharply. "I thought we were supposed to have breakfast _before_ doing anything!"

"My bad," Sebastian smirked. "I just couldn't help it. You're so cute that I want to touch you whenever I look at you."

"Well, you're pretty weird then," Ciel mumbled, ripping his tail out of Sebastian's grip.

"Now now, don't say that. Let's get dressed then. The sooner we are ready, the sooner we can resume our activities."

Ciel shivered at his smooth, seductive tone, while trying – in vain – to convince himself that _he_ wasn't as impatient as Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian and Ciel were having breakfast, alone in the huge dining room. The boy kept glancing at the older male, furtive, wary glances. He was devouring his meal eagerly, his appetite having suddenly been triggered at the first mouthful. But even that didn't prevent him from being overly conscious of Sebastian's presence, which somehow made him uneasy. When they were in the bedroom, or even the bathroom, Ciel didn't feel such uneasiness. It was only in bigger, impersonal rooms where anyone could walk in without warning.

As he grabbed his sixth piece of toast, the butler Tanaka came in. Te walked toward Sebastian and stopped besides him, bowing slightly.

"Lord Michaelis, Sir Pikes has arrived."

Sebastian frowned slightly, as if trying to remember something. Then he sighed with a slight grimace.

"I had completely forgotten about him," he said, apparently annoyed. "Have him wait in my study Tanaka."

The butler bowed and went out. Ciel looked at Sebastian with curiosity. "Who is that Sir Pikes?" He asked.

Sebastian tightened his lips. "A very unpleasant person," he answered, with disgust in his voice.

"And? What else?" The boy insisted.

"Somehow, he got it in his head that I must marry his eldest daughter. He comes by frequently to talk about it with me."

Ciel snickered. "What? That kind of thing can actually happen to you?"

"I don't find it very amusing you know. This has been going on for about five years already. And he is even worse when I am taking care of a pubescent child, since he sees it as an infidelity to his daughter."

"Really? That's quite a crazy old man."

"What really bothers me is that he always tries to bring harm to my charges. You will have to be extra careful when you are alone. Who knows what he could do. Last year, he even sent an assassin to get rid of the child I was in charge of. It was such a mess."

"And you still haven't killed him?" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir Pikes is an influent person back in the capital," Sebastian sighed. "I can't get rid of him so easily."

"Then report him, or something. He hasn't got all his head anymore, that's obvious."

"I already did that, but the higher ups treat him with deference. They say I'm exaggerating, and that he is perfectly harmless. Unless there is a death, they probably won't do anything."

"Sucks to be you," Ciel commented, taking a seventh piece of toast.

"We will have to slightly postpone our lessons," Sebastian said. "I have to send him away first. I hope you can manage on your own."

Ciel snorted. "Oh, I'll be just fine without you trying to feel me up every five seconds."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," Sebastian warned. "If you get aroused while I'm absent, you will have to take care of it on your own until I get to you. But thanks to what we did yesterday, you aren't as unprepared as you could be. It should be alright."

Ciel blushed slightly at the thought of doing _that_ to himself. He quickly sent that thought away as he chewed on his toast, not liking the slight shiver of anticipation that had just coursed through his body.

* * *

Ciel yawned. He was bored. Breakfast had ended almost two hours ago, and Sebastian was still not back. Was it really that hard to get rid of a stupid old man? Not that he missed him or anything, he was just… well, bored. Being alone in a bedroom, without anything to do, was extremely, utterly _boring_. It felt like wasted time, and if there was a thing Ciel didn't like, it was that: wasting one's time.

He rolled over on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it was just as well that Sebastian wasn't here after all. If he was, he would have started touching him again, and who knows what they would be doing right now? Ciel didn't know actually, but he was sure it would extremely perverted and embarrassing. He blushed slightly, thinking of what they had done yesterday. What could be more embarrassing than that? Touching another man like this was really… well, perverted. There weren't many different words to describe those things.

As if on cue, his body suddenly tingled. He shivered, as if electrified, as his lower regions heated up without warning. He sat up, panicking. What the hell was going on? Somehow, it felt familiar, the same sensations as the day before. Ciel lowered his hand towards his crotch, hesitated with a blush, then touched it, trembling slightly. He removed his hand just as quickly. Something hard and hot was forming down there, just like yesterday. But this time, Sebastian hadn't been there to cause it. So why?

He cursed as he remembered the older man's words. He _did_ say something like that could happen. And there it was. Ciel could only cringe in shame and annoyance. No way, there was no way he was going to do what they had done yesterday to himself! Touching himself somehow felt more embarrassing that touching someone else. In Ciel's mind anyway.

He laid back down and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the heat to go away. For it _would_ go away, wouldn't it? If he left it alone, it would stop. It _had_ to stop. His father had to be wrong, there wasn't a need to take care of it, right? It was just a temporary reaction. And where was the promised pain anyway? For now, it just felt hot and weird, nothing else. He could definitely endure that.

He tried to calm down and think rationally, hoping it would help. He tried to remember his most boring lessons, mathematical equations, and the worse of the worse, the Demon Realm's History. But no matter how hard he tried, he was somehow more and more conscious of what was happening to his body. The heat was growing and with it, his body's sensitiveness. The feel of his silk clothes was slowly becoming unbearable. His nipples were hard and erect, and the fabric rubbing over them wasn't making things any better. With an angry outburst, Ciel ripped his shirt off his chest.

As the cool air hit his naked skin, the feelings intensified and he trembled. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to lessen it, and his cat tail curled tightly around his leg. As his fingers touched his skin, they left a hot, electrified trail that sent blood rushing to his loins. He bit his lips to hold back a whimper. He was beginning to understand what his father had meant. It was torture, sweet and delicious torture. The need was overwhelming him, heating up his body, making him crave for another's touch. And there was no one to fulfill this need.

Soon, the strength of his lust turned the pleasure into pain. He was hard, too hard, he needed to relieve it, even just a little. He felt like he was about to burst. Shakily, he opened his pants. Forgetting about his shame, he slipped his hand into his underwear, and reached for his small, throbbing member. He shivered at the contact. He could feel the veins popping out, the hardness and smoothness of the appendage. He swallowed nervously, his face flushed and constricted from pain and pleasure. His cat ears were flattened against his head.

Slowly, clumsily, he started stroking himself, up and down. He almost sighed with relief as some of the pain faded away. But he soon realized that in fact, he was making things worse. Indeed, now that he had started, he couldn't stop. He felt, knew that if he did, the pain would come back with a vengeance. And while he pleasured himself, the need kept growing stronger and stronger, wanting, demanding to be taken care of properly. Ciel's hands would never be able to satisfy it. He needed something else, no, someone else…

"My my, what a naughty little kitten."

Ciel jumped at the mocking voice. Turning his head around as he could, he saw someone perched on the edge of the window. Window that wasn't even open last time he had checked. The demon – for it had to be a demon of course – was a male with white-blond hair and mocking eyes, looking at the cat boy with a smirk. Ciel was soon reminded of what he was doing as a sharp jolt of pain coursed through his member, and he went back to stroking himself.

"Oh, I know what it feels like," the stranger said, condescending, "I've been through it too. Believe me, it will all be better if you let someone help you."

Ciel hissed at him, squeezing his member tightly. Now what? What did that guy want? What was he doing here anyway? Didn't he have anything better to do than watching a child touch himself?

The man stepped into the room, his feet not making a single sound. He slowly walked towards the bed Ciel was sitting on, still smirking. The child, through his hazy mind, became wary.

"Go… away," he articulated with some difficulty, containing the moans and hisses of pain crawling up his throat.

The man sat on the bed, and reached for Ciel. His fingers brushed against one of his cat ears, and the boy closed his eyes tightly, flinching.

"These appendages really suit you," the man smirked. "I can understand why The Great Sebastian Michaelis accepted to take care of you. I would have done the same without a hesitation. Then again," he added with a feral smirk, "it's not too late for me is it?"

Ciel suddenly found himself flat on his back, with the stranger sitting across his hips to hold him down. He hissed and struggled, not liking this at all.

"Get off me!" He growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You're good," the demon said, licking his lips. "Normally, at this point, you should be far too gone to even care about what is being done to you."

He bent down and licked Ciel's chest, before biting his collarbone. The cat boy twisted around with a mix of disgust and pleasure, his needy body desperate for some sort of touch. If the boy's mind was completely against letting that stranger do anything to him, his body was more than ready to accept him. Shit, where was Sebastian when Ciel needed him?

He instantly cursed himself for even thinking about him. Being touched by Sebastian was no better than being touched by that man after all. Both were perverse and shameless men. The cat boy trashed around, his little claws digging into the man's arms. The demon, surprised, momentarily released some of his pressure, and Ciel slipped from under him.

The cat boy crouched on the edge of the bed, as far from the man as possible, his tail and arms wrapping themselves around him protectively. His ears were up and alert, and he hissed at the demon.

"What a feisty little one," said demon smirked. "Sebastian must have had a lot of fun handling you. Come here kitty, I can make you feel even better than he did."

"Stay away!" Ciel hissed, all the more angry as the pain in his body increased from the lack of care. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"That's quite a lot of questions," the man commented, sitting casually on the bed. "I will try to answer them all. My name is Charles Grey. I was sent here to exterminate Sebastian Michaelis' charge. My client doesn't like him engaging in those kinds of 'educational' programs."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, and he tightened his lips as pain shot through his lower regions. "So you were sent by that old guy, Pikes?" He hissed between his teeth.

"Oh, so you heard about him? Yes, that's my employer. But to kill you right away would be such a shame. I'd like to play with you for a bit first. Did anyone ever tell you that you look delectable? And to be frank, I'm quite a big eater." He finished with a hungry, dangerous smirk.

Ciel barely heard the end of his sentence, although it should have alerted him. He was too busy fighting the intense sensations coursing through his body. In his desperation, he had resorted to wrapping the end of his tail around his member to relieve some of the pain, while keeping his arms around his knees to shield himself from the intruder. The feeling of the soft, furry appendage against his hard, hot other one was incredible. Which considerably distracted him from the danger in front of him.

"Let me lend you a hand kitten," the demon purred, crawling toward Ciel. "I doubt your tail will be enough for what you've got."

Ciel ignored him superbly, eyes closed, a small moan escaping his lips. He could feel the need growing stronger again as he stroked his member up and down, squeezing it as tightly as possible with his tail. This felt so good, just as good as Sebastian's hands – he was far too gone to care about such thoughts anymore. He wanted more, much more, but he didn't know what exactly. He didn't have the words or the knowledge to express it. But if someone didn't help him right now, he was going to burst with this need.

Just as Charles Grey reached out his hand to touch Ciel, a greedy look on his face, the door of the room opened. Ciel was completely oblivious to this fact, lost in his own world. The other demon however, instantly changed of expression.

"It is very rude to come in through the window Sir," Sebastian said rather coldly. "Maybe I should teach you some proper manners."

"Damn, you came too soon," Charles smirked. "Just when I was about to have a taste of your kitten."

Sebastian moved slightly, as if to step forward. Charles immediately retreated, jumping near the window. The black-haired demon's eyes were cold and hard, and the blond demon knew when to recognize a danger. This guy wasn't to be taken lightly. He wasn't one of the most influential demons of the realm for nothing.

"I guess I'll just take my leave for today," Charles said with a mocking bow. "I will come back of course, but I can't guarantee that I will use the front door. See you soon, Lord Michaelis."

And he disappeared through the window. Sebastian didn't even try to go after him. He wasn't interested in the assassin. Right now, what really mattered to him was the child curled up on the bed, who was using his own tail to masturbate, an expression of pure bliss painted on his beautiful, flushed face.

He walked to the bed and sat next to Ciel. The child didn't even notice him. Sebastian slipped his hand between Ciel's body and his legs, and brushed against his tail-incased member. The child twitched slightly at the intrusion, throwing him a swift glance.

"How about letting me take over?" Sebastian proposed with a sly smile. "I can make you feel better than your tail. Though I have to admit, this is quite an erotic sight."

He didn't wait for an answer, and his fingers swiftly removed the silky tail from where it was wrapped. Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but only a moan slipped past his lips as Sebastian's fingers replaced his furry appendage.

"It's a good thing I arrived when I did," Sebastian commented. "With this level of arousal, it must be almost unbearable."

Ciel only whimpered in response as the older demon's hand worked on him. This was what he needed, what his body was craving for. It felt so amazingly good. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted something more. Something else. Something…

Sebastian must have noticed what was going on through Ciel's fuzzy head, for he smirked and suddenly stopped what he was doing. Ciel whimpered in protest, half opening his dazed eyes.

"How about going on to lesson two?" Sebastian said, his smooth, velvet voice sending shivers down Ciel's spine. "I'm sure you will find it much more enjoyable."

He maneuvered the child so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over the floor. He then knelt down before him, and parted the child's thighs, lowering his pants and underwear a little bit more to have a better access. Ciel looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Then, much to the child's shock and embarrassment, Sebastian leant forward and the tip of his tongue brushed against Ciel's member. This jolted him back to reality for a moment.

"What… are you doing?" He panted, struggling to control his pleasure-ridden body.

"Educating you of course," Sebastian smirked, looking up at him from between his thighs. "Pay close attention, it will be your turn later on."

And this time, he took all of him in his mouth. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and let out a moan. This felt so different from before! And as Sebastian proceeded to suck on him, wrap his tongue around him, nip at him too, he couldn't help but think that it also felt better. But he wasn't going to admit it out loud. Soon though, he was moaning and whimpering helplessly, his hands clutching Sebastian's hair.

The need within him was close to its breaking point. Ciel could feel it build up with each lick and nip, ready to explode at any time. He let out a particularly loud moan that should have made him ashamed, but he was too far gone to care. Sebastian threw him a brief glance, and the sight of the child's face made his eyes darken. Ciel looked particularly erotic with his flushed cheeks and half-closed hazy eyes. The moans that left his sweet lips were like music to the adult's ears, and it fueled his own growing lust.

Ciel came in his mouth with a loud cry, his whole body shaking. Sebastian swallowed everything that spilled from him, not wasting a single drop of it. He then drew back, licking his chin and lips clean. Ciel was breathing heavily, his body still hot from the sensations he had experienced. This was amazing. When he had released, he had almost blacked out from the strength of his pleasure. The feeling of Sebastian's tongue on him, and his hot mouth around him, was both sinful and incredible. His body was more than ready to renew the experience, though his rational, prude brain was already blushing in embarrassment at the idea.

"Well, I'm pleased to see that you liked it," Sebastian purred, getting up. "And I hope you remember it well, because now it's your turn."

Ciel gazed at him blankly, his mind still hazy. The older male smirked and undid his own pants, freeing his hard, needy member. The boy widened slightly as comprehension finally downed on him.

"Wait," he panted, still not completely calmed, "you want me to… to…"

"Suck me yes," Sebastian said, smirking as the crude words made Ciel blush furiously. "That's lesson two. The first was how to make good use of your hands and this is how to orally pleasure your partner. It's a very important step for what comes next."

"And what is it that comes next?" Ciel asked warily.

"You will have to wait and see," Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. Now, enough talking, let's get down to practice."

"Like there was any theory to begin with," Ciel mumbled, uneasy.

Sitting on the bed, his face was exactly lined up with his, err, homework. He swallowed, feeling nervous, and his hands hesitantly reached forward. Sebastian stepped closer to help him and the boy blushed as he got a close-up view of the older demon's aroused manhood. It looked even scarier this close to his face.

"Don't worry, it won't bite," Sebastian said with an indulging smile.

Ciel glared at him, immediately annoyed. Oh yeah? Well, maybe that _thing_ didn't bite, but _he_ might. Sebastian must have read his mind for he smirked, a dark smirk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in that low, velvet voice of his. "You wouldn't like the punishment that would follow."

Ciel tightened his lips, but did not reply. Instead, he gathered his resolve and leant forward. Sebastian watched intently as the child's mouth came closer to his manhood, before hesitantly surrounding its tip. His tongue brushed against the mushroom head and the adult tightened his lips slightly. The boy's inexperience was really an unexpected turn on. With most of his charges, getting him aroused was considerably hard. But Ciel could do that without even trying – or wanting to. Then again, Sebastian had really looked forward to 'educating' this one child.

Ciel thought that having another man's thing in his mouth felt weird. Like, really weird. Then again, he had never done such a thing before. He took Sebastian's member deeper in his mouth. Damn, it felt really big now. Bigger than when he was using his hands. Maybe that was because his mouth was smaller. His pointed teeth accidently scrapped the hard yet smooth appendage and Sebastian hissed lowly.

Ciel immediately looked up toward him, afraid he had done something wrong. But Sebastian merely placed his hands on the boy's head and brought him slightly closer. The child concluded that he hadn't made a mistake, and this encouraged him to continue. Parting his lips slightly, he sucked on the man's member like on a candy cane – the most approaching thing he had ever done. It tasted a bit weird, both salty and bitter. He could feel the veins popping out with his tongue, and the tenseness of the appendage. It sure felt very different than when he had touched it with his hands.

He tried to take him in as deeply as he could, but he had to stop when he almost gagged around him. Guess the thing was a bit too long for him. To remedy to that, he used his hand to cover the rest of Sebastian's member. Mimicking the man's previous actions, he wrapped his tongue around him as best as he could, stroking him clumsily. But the mere feel of the boy's mouth and tongue around him was enough to fuel Sebastian's lust for him, and the man tightened his grip over Ciel's hair.

Ciel began sucking on him more earnestly, his confidence growing. Occasionally, his tongue brushed against the slit on the tip of the man's member. He also gave him slight nips, careful not to cause any pain. It was slowly getting easier, as he was getting the hang of it. And it didn't feel so weird anymore. He was getting used to the taste too. He was slightly startled when he heard a low growl and, looking up, he saw that Sebastian had closed his eyes and a dark, sensual expression was painted on his face. This made Ciel both excited and frightened – though he tried to deny the former.

Somehow, he could feel Sebastian's member tensing up even more, and guessed that the man's release was growing near. He squeezed him as tightly as he could with his lips, his fang-like teeth scrapping over his skin. Saliva and pre-cum were running down his chin, Sebastian's member wet and glistening from his ministrations. He stroke the man's length with his tongue, sucked on him one last time, and Sebastian finally came with a low grunt.

Ciel was startled when semen suddenly spilled into his mouth. He pulled back instinctively, but Sebastian held him in place firmly and he almost gagged. Getting the message, he proceeded to swallow everything that was given to him, fighting back a grimace at the strange taste. Sebastian didn't let go until he had cleaned him up entirely. The child's mouth and chin were still wet with various fluids, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, and he looked darn erotic.

Sebastian knelt down and proceeded to lick Ciel's lower face clean, much to the child's dismay. He tried to push him back, but the adult's grip was too strong for him. When he had finished, Sebastian then kissed him unexpectedly. His lips were hungry and hot against Ciel's, and the boy was swept away by the raw lust within that kiss. He opened his mouth docilely without even realizing it, and Sebastian's tongue invaded it. Their hot, wet appendages engaged in a short, intense battle, won by the older demon, and Ciel submitted to him completely. This was amazing. Even the first kiss they had shared hadn't felt like this. It was like Sebastian was trying to eat him from the inside, ravaging him like a starving man. Ciel's arms were tightly hooked around his neck, clinging to him almost desperately. The way their lips molded against each other was delightful and electrifying.

As Ciel began to think that he needed to breathe, Sebastian finally released him. The boy was left panting hard, his face flushed and dazed, but Sebastian was barely out of breath. He had a dark, dangerous look in his eyes, that made Ciel shudder. Right now, he looked both extremely arousing and frightening. He had pinned Ciel down on the bed, and the child thought for a moment that he was going to… to do what actually? He didn't really know, but it looked quite scary.

The flash of fear in Ciel's eyes jolted Sebastian back to reality. He blinked, and slowly withdrew himself from the child. Ciel crawled back awkwardly, looking at him with a mix of wariness and shyness. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Damn, do you want me to devour you or what?" He said, his voice strained and dark. "Don't look like that!"

Ciel frowned. "What are you talking about?" He said, slightly annoyed. "You're the one who suddenly assaulted me! I should be the one complaining!"

Unexpectedly, Sebastian laughed. It was a normal, amused laughter, far from his previously dangerous expression. Ciel slightly relaxed.

"You're right," the adult admitted happily. "I got carried away a little bit."

"A little bit?" Ciel said with disbelief. "You looked like you were about to… to…"

"To what?" Sebastian asked, amused.

"To… hell, I don't know!"

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel glared at him. Well, he was back to his usual sly and annoying self. At least, it was safer than his other, darker one.

"And besides, I'm quite angry with you," Ciel went on, glaring daggers at him. "How did that man get into your own house, into your own room without your notice? I thought you were supposed to be powerful!"

"Oh my, I'm sorry if it scared you," Sebastian smiled calmly. "I was being distracted by Sir Pikes. It looks like I got rid of him just in time. What would I have done if that man had laid his hands on you?"

"Well, he did," Ciel said accusingly. "He licked my chest! That's disgusting!"

Sebastian's smile disappeared. Ciel recoiled slightly. The dark look was back. Before he knew it, he found himself once again pinned on the bed with a very dangerous looking demon over him.

"That won't do," Sebastian said. "I can't have anyone leaving dirty marks on you."

"Wait, what are you…"

Ciel's protests went unheeded as Sebastian bent down and licked his bare chest. The child jumped at the contact, and struggled.

"Let go!" He ordered. "Don't go dragging your dirty tongue on me! You…"

He interrupted himself with a startled cry as Sebastian brushed against one of his nipples. Noticing the child sudden quietness, a smirk made its way on the older demon's lips.

"Another sensitive spot?" He purred lowly. "My my, it seems that lesson two isn't over yet after all."

Ciel glared at him furiously. "Get off me!" He ordered. "I don't want your perverted hands all over me!"

"Really? But you seem to rather enjoy it though," Sebastian smirked.

With that being said, he latched onto his nipple and proceeded to suck on it diligently. Ciel cried out and closed his eyes, a tinge of electricity running through his body. Damn, he could feel his member coming to life once more, stirred by the man's careless ministrations. He tightened his lips as Sebastian's hand went to play with his other, neglected nipple. But he couldn't hold back for very long, and a moan left his lips before he could help it.

Sebastian's mouth then left his nipple, leaving his other hand to replace it. His tongue left hot trails over Ciel's stomach as he licked him clean of any impurity Charles Grey might have left behind. Ciel whimpered as he played with his navel, heat pooling within his belly. Sebastian pinched both his nipples at the same time, and the boy arched up with a cry.

When he was done cleansing his skin, Sebastian went back to sucking on his nipple. He nipped at it gently, teasingly, circling it with his tongue. Ciel moaned and whimpered, his hands clutching the older demon's hair. Somehow, he had wrapped his legs around Sebastian's body, rubbing his heated lower regions against him without realizing it. He suddenly craved for contact, and wanted nothing more than to immerse himself within Sebastian's body heat.

The man bit down on his nipple, hard. Ciel let out a strangled cry with a start. Sebastian then licked tenderly the abused peak, and the child mewled sweetly. Meanwhile, his finger was circling his other nipple teasingly, creeping closer and closer, before finally rubbing against the tip. Ciel could feel a knot building up and twisting into his stomach as his release drew closer. At such a young age, reaching his climax was much easier than for adults.

With a final lick, Sebastian sent him over the edge. Ciel spilled his seed over the older man's clothes, dirtying them, but neither seemed to notice. The boy was panting, his nipples red from all the abuse they had endured. Sebastian was looking intently at his face, debating whether or not he should just send his carefully planned schedule to hell and get it over with. He wouldn't be able to endure much more temptation. But if he didn't, it could have dire consequences for Ciel. Somehow, his life was getting harder with each hour he spent with the boy.

Ciel, unaware of his guardian's dangerous thoughts, was slowly drifting away. Having released twice within one hour had put a great strain on his body. He felt tired, and ready to fall asleep. Sebastian noticed and chased his dark intentions away.

"A nap will do you some good," he said, stroking the boy's cheek softly. "I will do a little bit of cleaning, but you don't have to do anything. Sleep and let me take care of you."

Ciel nodded sleepily, looking so cute with his slightly drooping cat ears. He closed his eyes and was quick to fall asleep, leaving Sebastian to do whatever he wanted to him.

* * *

Ciel opened his eyes, and blinked sleepily. Judging from the warmth and softness around him, he was lying in a bed. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he saw that he was still in Sebastian's room. As his brain slowly cleared, he also realized that he was completely naked under the sheets.

"The kitten has finished his little nap?" A teasing voice said, coming from near the window.

Ciel looked toward it, and found Sebastian casually seated in an armchair, a book in his hands. He threw him an annoyed glare.

"Why did you remove all my clothes?" He said. "You should have at least left my underwear."

"I thought you would be more comfortable with nothing on your skin," Sebastian answered, smiling. "Besides, your clothes and especially your underwear were considerably dirty. That must be because you came twice on them."

Being reminded of what they had done made Ciel blush deeply in embarrassment. Damn, he really hadn't wanted to remember that! He still couldn't believe the things he had done, and the way he had behaved. These 'lessons' were considerably dangerous for his sanity.

Sebastian closed his book and set it on a small table below the window, near a vase of flowers. Ciel directed his attention back to him.

"You may not remember it, but you were in a quite dangerous situation," the older demon said. "You were so overwhelmed by your need that you didn't even react to the presence of an enemy."

Ciel frowned slightly, and then remembered the white-blond haired man coming into the room and trying to touch him.

"That's your fault," he immediately said, annoyed. "You let yourself be distracted by an old crazy demon, and I almost got killed."

"Maybe you're right", Sebastian shrugged. "But from now on, you will stay with me at all times. I don't want to take any risks. Whether it's for sleeping, bathing, eating or studying, you will never leave my sight."

"And what about when I want to pee?" Ciel said with a hint of irony. "You'll stand by and watch too?"

"I'll have the decency of looking away but yes, I will accompany you," Sebastian answered back with a smirk.

"Oh great."

"Well, it's either that or you might get killed. Or worse. That man will have no qualms taking advantage of your condition. He'll do things to you that you are already reluctant to do with me, before killing you mercilessly. Or maybe he'll keep you as a pet if he likes you enough."

Ciel shuddered at the thought. There was no way he was going to let a perfect stranger do the things Sebastian had done to him. He'd die of shame and mortification.

"But worry not," Sebastian said with his usual smile. "Getting rid of him will be child's play. He is nowhere near my level."

"Really? I look forward to you proving it then," Ciel smirked. "And I certainly won't cry for you if you get hurt."

"Who knows?" Sebastian smirked back. "Maybe you will. You're the defiant type. You like to say exactly the contrary of what you think."

"Don't assume you know me!" Ciel hissed, flushing slightly.

"I would never dare. Now then, aren't you hungry my dear? I believe it is time for dinner. You need to get some energy back if you want to last the night. I have a feeling it will be very exhausting."

The dark gleam in his eyes and smirk made Ciel shudder. Well, it looked like he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. And he wasn't sure whether what he was feeling at that prospect was fear… or eagerness.

* * *

Phew, I feel like a pervert writing those things. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review! Feedback is the best way to encourage writers!


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes chapter 3! Sebastian is taking it to the next level, but we are not completely there yet. You will have to wait for the next chapter for the whole thing!

I give my dearest thanks to those who wrote me a review, they were very encouraging. Keep it up please!

A few warnings now: English is not my mother tongue, and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me. Oh, and, if you hadn't noticed by now – that would be really surprising – this is a Yaoi fanfic, containing Shota. So don't like don't read!

And, though I don't think it's really useful since it's obvious, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. The wonderful Yana Toboso does!

And now, enjoy the story!

* * *

Ciel was crouched down on a tree branch, looking down with sullenness at the gardener that was currently busy destroying said garden. Since he had come here four days ago, he still hadn't understood why Sebastian kept this useless servant. And he was head gardener at that. Well, it was a good thing the other ones were competent, so they could mend the ruins he left behind him.

Looking even further down, he glared at the top of Sebastian's dark hair. The older demon was sitting under the tree, reading casually. Wherever the child went, he followed him. At times, when he had work to do, he took him under his arm – literally – and dragged him into his study so that he could keep an eye on him. This constant supervision was considerably exhausting, and annoying.

The past two days had been quite a trial for the young cat demon. His peaks of arousal were more frequent, and his body – and mind – were getting used to Sebastian's touch. The adult only needed a light touch on one of his ears, or nipples, or a little bit of teasing to get him aroused. Sebastian's hands already knew the map of his body by heart, and Ciel was coming to crave for his touch too often to his liking. The first week of 'schooling' wasn't even over yet, but it felt like Ciel had been here for ages.

Ciel had also become – much to his dismay – a very good performer of hand and blowjobs. Sebastian had complimented him on his progresses the night before, and the boy hadn't known whether to feel ashamed or proud. But now, it seemed that Sebastian had something more planned for him, something that he was going to show him no later than today. And Ciel wasn't sure he was looking forward to it. Somehow, the next step seemed much scarier, despite Sebastian's denials.

Ciel moved slightly on his branch, without actually realizing it as he was lost in his thoughts. This movement made him lose his balance, and he fell off the branch with a brief yelp. He landed on something hard and warm, and a pair of arms hugged him as he tried to pull himself together.

"My my, be careful my sweet kitten," Sebastian said, smiling at him. "If I hadn't been there, you would have really gotten hurt."

Ciel blushed at their sudden closeness, and struggled. "Let me go," he said. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Really? I think it would be safer to check, just in case. Let me examine you."

"Wha…? No way! Hands off, pervert!" Ciel shouted, alarmed, as Sebastian began running his hands over his body, a sly gleam in his eyes. "Wait…"

He closed his eyes as he stifled a moan. His skin was awakening to Sebastian's touch and heating up. If it went on any longer, he was going to get aroused. And then, of course, Sebastian would have a good excuse to molest him.

"Oh my, someone is feeling naughty," Sebastian smirked. "Let's move to a more appropriate place, where I can take care of you with faultless devotion."

"You… did it on purpose!" Ciel panted, as he was suddenly hauled up over Sebastian's shoulder. "Let me go!"

Sebastian groped his butt in response, and the boy yelped. "Hush my kitten," the older demon said. "Today, we will finally go on to lesson three. A whole new world will open its doors for you."

"Yeah right. What is lesson three anyway?"

"Since you're so impatient to know, I'll gladly show you."

"Wait, that's not what I meant… hey!" Sebastian had spanked him lightly this time, and the boy glared at him from behind. The older demon merely smiled.

"I can't help it. You have such a cute backside, I can't keep my hands of it."

"You're really a pervert," Ciel fumed. "I can't believe you were ever allowed to 'educate' children, with such a shameless behavior!"

"But isn't it the whole point of those lessons? It seems that you still haven't understood that Ciel. And besides, I've never been as diligent and perverted with my other charges. You are an exception."

"Why? Because of the ears and tail?" Ciel said, annoyed.

"… partly. But not just that. I've been looking forward to educating you ever since you were born. Maybe I'll tell you about it someday. But for now, we are going to be quite busy."

Somehow, they had reached his room, and Sebastian put Ciel down on the bed. He then settled over the boy, trapping him so that he could not escape. Ciel glanced at him with apprehension, and Sebastian cupped his face with one of his hands.

"Worry not," he said, "I know what I am doing. I won't let you feel any pain."

Pain wasn't what Ciel feared. It was something else, but even he couldn't explain it in words. He was scared of what Sebastian would do to him, because he didn't know what it would be. The unknown was terrifying.

Sebastian began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, and removed the article of clothing. "You should stop wearing so many clothes," he said. "It is such a waste of time to remove them all."

"I'm not going to walk around naked," Ciel said, annoyed, glaring daggers at him.

"Really? Too bad. It would be quite a sight."

Ciel cursed at him and Sebastian smirked. In the meantime, he had completely undressed the boy. A feat that kept baffling Ciel every time, since he never seemed to notice when the adult stripped him. Sebastian ran a finger down Ciel's smooth stomach, and the boy shuddered slightly.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian purred, looking at him with dark, lusty eyes. "We will begin as usual, then I'll show what I have in mind for you."

He bent down and licked a hot trail from his collarbone to his navel. Meanwhile, one of his hands began playing with one of Ciel's nipples, eliciting a small moan from the boy. His other hand reached for Ciel's half hard member, and worked to get him completely aroused. Ciel's body was reacting nicely to his touch, as usual, and soon, the familiar burning heat was back. Ciel moaned without even realizing it as he grinded his hips against Sebastian's hand, trying to get more, cat ears flattening backward.

Sebastian licked Ciel's lips before claiming them, invading his mouth without warning. The boy responded almost immediately with eagerness. He had, as the adult had noticed, a particular craving for kisses. Not that Sebastian minded. After all, the child's taste was very sweet and addictive. Ciel moaned in the kiss and Sebastian deepened it, tightening his grip on his member. The boy was now fully aroused and ready to be worked on.

Sebastian released his lips, and Ciel whimpered at the loss. The adult though had something else for him. And Ciel was very much surprised to see three fingers, which were previously playing with his nipple, waiting in front of his mouth.

"Suck on them," Sebastian indicated. "And coat them thoroughly."

"Why do I have to…", Ciel began, confused.

"Just do it. You will see in a moment."

Ciel obeyed. His tongue touched the tip of the index finger, then wrapped around it and sucked it into his mouth. Ciel's small hands reached for Sebastian's to maneuver it as he liked. Soon, he pulled a second finger in his mouth, wetting it diligently. Sebastian wondered if he knew just how erotic he looked, with that blush and the sexy way he licked his fingers. Probably not, as usual. Ciel hummed lightly around his digits and took in the third and last finger, wrapping his tongue around it lazily, lavishing it with his wet muscle.

To reward him for his good work, Sebastian stroke his member up and down, reawakening the need put on hold while he concentrated on Sebastian's hand. Ciel whimpered around his fingers, his cat ears trembling cutely. The adult's thumb brushed over the tip of Ciel's small cock, wiping away a drop of pre cum. The child lightly bit on one of his fingers in return, soothing the wound afterward with his tongue. Sebastian then removed his hand from Ciel's mouth, much to the child's regret.

"This is good enough," he said, his voice a bit hoarser than usual. "I will show you now what those fingers are for."

He maneuvered the child so that he was sitting with his back to Sebastian's chest. His hand was still playing with Ciel's member, and the other one's thumb was caressing his leg. Ciel shifted slightly, uncomfortable. He could feel Sebastian's warmth behind him, and it made him feel all weird. Sebastian's hand went up his leg to his thigh, brushing over it with his dry thumb, and nudged his legs apart. Ciel was quite reluctant to expose himself like this, but Sebastian insisted. Ciel finally complied, blushing profusely as the adult's fingers crept closer to his usually neglected hole.

The child jumped with a mewl as Sebastian brushed over the tight ring of muscle. Sebastian tightened his grip on him, his other arm surrounding Ciel's waist firmly.

"Wait!" The child panted, panicking. "What… what the heck are you trying to do?"

"Shh, don't worry," Sebastian whispered, nipping at one of his cat ears. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Just relax and let me do my job."

His middle finger suddenly slipped inside Ciel's hole, the saliva around it acting as lubricant, and the child tensed up, throwing his head backward with a gasp. Sebastian held him in place as he pushed his digit deeper inside. Ciel wriggled uncomfortably, not believing what the adult was doing to him.

"That's… so dirty!" He panted. "Take it out!"

Sebastian scolded him by biting harshly on his cat ear and Ciel yelped. "I told you to let me do my job," he chided. "So keep quiet."

Ciel was about to retort, but Sebastian twisted his finger around inside him and all he could express was a gasp. It felt so weird, not necessarily bad, but really weird and embarrassing. How could Sebastian shove his finger in that kind of place so naturally? Wasn't he totally grossed out?

Meanwhile, Sebastian began inserting his index finger inside him. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip to prevent a cry from leaving his mouth. This was beginning to hurt. One finger felt weird, but two felt too big to fit inside. He wriggled his hips, but all he managed to accomplish by doing so was to ease Sebastian's digits further inside. He gasped at the sensation, and Sebastian smirked.

"How nice of you to help me," he purred, rubbing his nose against Ciel's cat ear. "Try to relax a little, and everything will be easier."

Easier said than done, precisely. Ciel couldn't help but clamp down on Sebastian's fingers, trying to push them back out. The saliva he had previously coated them with was making his insides slick and slippery, helping the digits to slide further inside. The uncomfortable feeling refused to go away, increasing instead with each millimeter Sebastian's fingers gained.

"Does it hurt?" The adult inquired, rubbing Ciel's stomach with the thumb of his other hand.

Ciel shook his head. "Only a little bit," he answered, making a face as Sebastian twisted his fingers around inside him. "It's just… really weird. And gross."

Sebastian chuckled. "I expected you to say that," he said. "But once you'll get used to it, you won't think so anymore."

"Getting used to it?" Ciel repeated, unsure of the meaning.

"You'll see," Sebastian evaded, kissing the top of his head.

He began inserting the third finger, and Ciel immediately felt the difference. It was never going to fit in. Never. Just the tip was stretching him in a way that didn't felt right at all. He cried out in pain as Sebastian pushed his digit further down.

"No!" He yelled. "Take it out! That hurts!"

"Shh, relax Ciel," Sebastian whispered, drawing soothing circles on his stomach. "Don't try to fight it, you'll only make it worse."

But that too, was easier said than done. The feeling was so foreign, so painful that Ciel couldn't help fighting against it with all his might. He wanted them out. They were hurting him, and they had nothing to do here in the first place. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as Sebastian slid his finger deeper inside. The child was now trembling and whimpering, struggling to break free of Sebastian's hold.

"Let me go!" He yelled. "Let me…"

He was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his, and his cries muffled by the adult's tongue invading his mouth, effectively silencing him. Sebastian's hand was now holding Ciel's face firmly so that he could have access to it from where he was. Ciel's struggles slowed down a little, the kiss a welcome distraction from the pain. Sebastian took advantage of that to slip his finger completely inside.

Ciel shook violently at the intrusion and bit Sebastian's tongue as a conditioned response. The adult drew back with a start, taken aback. Ciel had closed his eyes, his breath irregular and erratic, pain etched onto his features. Sebastian's gaze softened, and he caressed Ciel's cheek with his thumb.

"It's alright Ciel," he assured. "You've done the hardest part. Take a deep breath and try to relax."

Relax, relax, Ciel was growing tired of hearing that word. But he still did as he was told, taking in a large amount of welcomed oxygen. He tried to concentrate on Sebastian's thumb drawing circles on his cheek rather than on the tearing pain in his backside. And, little by little, he stopped clamping on Sebastian's digits to expulse them. His hole slowly grew accustomed to the stretching, with each breathe Ciel took. Soon, he completely relaxed, his head lying against Sebastian's shoulder. He was sweating, his skin burning, and his muscles were twitching from time to time from tiredness.

"Good boy," Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel's cheek, then his lips. "How do you feel now?"

"… still weird," Ciel said in a strained, tired voice. "But it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Excellent. We'll stop here for this morning. I want you to slowly get used to this sensation, and to accustom your body to being penetrated like this."

Ciel opened his eyes to look at him. "But I don't get it," he said, frowning slightly. "Why do I have to… get used to that?"

"The answer to that question, my dear, will have to wait until lesson four," Sebastian smiled sweetly. "And now, why don't we take care of that very neglected need of yours? I'm amazed to see that you are still aroused after all you went through."

Ciel looked down and was quite surprised to see that his member was still half-hard, in spite of all the pain that should have softened it completely. Not removing the fingers inside him, Sebastian used his other hand to reach for Ciel's neglected cock. As soon as he touched it, Ciel twitched and the need came back.

"This… is so stupid," the child cringed in between his clenched teeth. "How can I still be like this after all this pain?"

"This is because of puberty," Sebastian explained while he began stroking Ciel's member up and down. "No matter what, if your body is aroused, it will stay this way until it's taken care of properly. Even if you are in pain, even if you are sick, or dying, or whatever. It's actually quite amazing if you ask me. And fascinating."

"I… ah… don't think so…" Ciel panted, his arms reaching for Sebastian's shoulders for support. "It's… absolutely… ridiculous. Aah!"

"I do like your pleasured moans more than your cries of pain," Sebastian approved, squeezing his member tightly. "Don't hold back my lovely kitten."

"As if… I could!" Ciel retorted, before moaning loudly.

His body was burning up, his release imminent. Sebastian's hand around him felt sinfully good, and he was so skilled at what he was doing. His previous pain was all forgotten now, and all he could feel was the pleasure from Sebastian's ministrations. He didn't even felt the three fingers deeply impaled in his bottom anymore. He tensed up with a gasp, pre cum leaking from the tip of his small, eager cock. With one more pump he came, moaning loudly, spilling his white, sticky semen all over Sebastian's hand. He then laid back against the adult, his body both exhausted and sated. And finally, Sebastian removed his fingers from his butt.

He embraced the child softly, kissing his temple. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said, "and then you'll take a nap. We'll resume our lessons in the afternoon."

Ciel nodded sleepily, already drifting away to dreamland.

* * *

Just as he had finished tucking Ciel in bed, Sebastian heard a knock on the door. Tanaka soon came in, head slightly bowed in respect.

"Well, how is it going Tanaka?" Sebastian asked his butler, taking a seat into the armchair near the window.

"We are keeping a close watch on him," the old demon answered. "He may or may not realize it. But we are following each of his moves with extreme precision. If he tries anything, we will know it immediately."

"Good. What information did you manage to dig up on him?"

"Quite a lot," the butler said, with a small, satisfied smile. "Charles Grey is not just any assassin it seems. His power is remarkable. But, I daresay, he cannot compare to you my Lord."

Sebastian smirked. "That of course, was obvious from the start," he said quite arrogantly.

"He likes to use swords, but he is also good at hand-to-hand combat," Tanaka went on. "He is also quite intelligent, in a sly, wicked way."

"I figured that much," Sebastian nodded. "He is cautious too. He hasn't come close since the first time he tried to get Ciel. He must be planning something."

"Do you want us to catch him?" The butler asked.

"No. I will take care of him myself. If there is something that I must acknowledge, it's his speed. If we try to pursue him, he will disappear in the blink of an eye. We must lay a trap for him first. He thinks he is smart enough to outdo me, and I will prove him wrong," Sebastian's smirk had a dark, wicked glow. He was like a predator enjoying the prospect of a good hunt, and thinking of ways to kill his prey.

"Keep watching him," Sebastian added. "And watch out for any accomplice he may bring."

"It seems he is the lone type," Tanaka said, "but we mustn't let our guard down. This situation is quite stressful my Lord. We would be glad if you could put an end to it very soon."

"I will," Sebastian assured. "I want to enjoy my little Ciel in peace after all. Worry not, in three days' time, he will be no more."

Tanaka nodded. "But what about Lord Pikes?" He asked. "You will never be really at peace unless you do something against him."

"I know that," the lord of the manor said, annoyed. "I will figure something out somehow. But now that the time has come, I can't let him do as he pleases with me anymore."

Tanaka glanced at Ciel, sleeping peacefully in the large bed. His calmness reflected his trust in Sebastian. If he had felt himself to be in danger, he wouldn't be able to sleep so peacefully.

"You are lucky my Lord," he said. "Very lucky indeed. And I pray that everything will go well for you."

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled satisfactorily. "And you are right. I am the luckiest demon of the Realm. You can go back to your duties now. We will come down for lunch at twelve."

"Very well my Lord," Tanaka bowed, and he left the room as silently as he had come.

* * *

Ciel blinked slowly, and sat up. Immediately, he felt a pang of pain in his backside and yelped.

"Are you alright Ciel?" A concerned Sebastian asked, closing his book.

The child glared at him. "No I'm not," he growled. "That must be because _someone_ shoved three fingers down my ass. And now I'm goddamn sore!"

"Tsk tsk," Sebastian said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "What outrageous language Ciel!"

"Well, I'm in a bad mood," Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "And it's all your fault."

"Ah well, it can't be helped I suppose," Sebastian sighed. "Don't worry, the pain will become less frequent as you get used to this kind of treatment."

"Then I better tell you right now! I'm never letting you do something like that ever again! It's too weird! And gross! Do you even realize where you were putting your fingers?"

"Of course I did," the adult said, titling his head. "But you know, you are only saying this because we haven't done much yet. I have much more to show you, and believe me, it will become quite enjoyable."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Ciel sneered. "Did you let someone put his fingers in your butt?"

Sebastian couldn't help but smirked. "Of course not," he said. "I'm always the one doing it."

"Yeah right, I expected no less from you. You're a sick perverted man," Ciel growled. "Just wait till I tell my mother what you did to me!"

"Will you really tell her something like this?" Sebastian said slyly, his smirk widening.

Ciel suddenly realized what he had just said. And blushed profusely. "Okay, maybe not," he admitted.

"I thought so. Do you want me to massage your cute little bottom? I'm confident I can make your pain disappear."

"No thanks, I'd rather not!" Ciel refused, blushing at the thought. "And don't call it cute! It's not!"

"Well, that depends on the point of view I guess. Now, get up Ciel. It is time for lunch. And I believe it is your demanding stomach I'm hearing right now."

Ciel glared at him, while wishing his body didn't keep betraying him like this. It always made him seem less convincing.

* * *

After lunch Ciel got a little bit of free time, and then the lessons resumed.

"You know… ah! I really… don't see the point of what you're doing," he said uncomfortably as Sebastian twisted the two fingers he had inserted inside him. "It's just… hey! Don't do that!"

Sebastian had just made a scissoring motion, stretching Ciel's muscles in a way the boy found really uncomfortable.

"But I have to prepare you properly," the adult said, the very epitome of innocence. "I don't want to hurt you after all."

Ciel merely yelped as he added his third finger. That hurt, but surprisingly not as much as the first time.

"Good," Sebastian approved. "You're already getting the hang of it. After a few days of this treatment you will be completely ready.

"Ready… ah! for what?" Ciel asked, while squirming on the adult's laps.

Sebastian pushed his fingers deeper inside, scissoring them once again to stretch the child. Ciel held back a gasp, his little claws digging into Sebastian's thighs.

"You will see in time." The adult assured. "I wouldn't want to scare you after all."

Ciel glared up at him, his face twitching as Sebastian's fingers pumped into him. "Does it mean… ngh… that it's something I wouldn't approve of?"

"Well, you never approved of anything I did anyway," the adult shrugged.

"Yeah… ah… but it must be… nh… really outrageous if you say that." Talking was difficult when someone was trying to reach your inner organs through your butt. Sebastian seemed to be groping around, as if searching for something.

"Mmm," he vaguely answered.

He brushed against a particular spot, and suddenly Ciel froze. This was not pain, nor discomfort. This was… amazingly good.

"Ah," Sebastian said with satisfaction. "It seems that I found it."

He rubbed the same spot once again and Ciel cried out. He didn't know how, but touching that spot made his mind blank out from pleasure. It felt incredible, and his body was starting to strongly react to this treatment. His small member was completely hard now, and fire was coursing through his veins.

"What… is that?" He panted, lying back against Sebastian, trembling. "It feels so…"

"Good?" The adult completed. "It is supposed to. I'm touching your prostate gland. It is a wonderful little thing that enables men to feel pleasure when properly used. And this is not half of it yet."

"Ah!" The boy gasped as Sebastian thrust against it once again. "That's… so weird!"

"Really? I think it was actually very thoughtful of Mother Nature to give us these."

Ciel clung to his thighs, back impossibly arched up as Sebastian used and abused his prostate. This was different from when he touched his member. The pleasure was even more intense, and blinding. He couldn't believe that putting fingers in that kind of place could generate such incredible feelings. He moaned loudly with a particularly hard thrust, and Sebastian's eyes darkened. The sight he was making with that flushed and pleasured face of his was wonderfully erotic, and oh so arousing. He could feel his own hunger for the child rise and swell. If Ciel was like this from just fingers, then how would he react with the real thing? Just thinking about it made Sebastian's pants a bit too tight.

He bit down on Ciel's neck as he thrust his fingers harshly within him. The child cried out, both from surprise and pleasure. He licked the wound hungrily, the flavor of Ciel's blood fueling his desire. Sebastian's free hand caressed the child's cheek, went down his neck, brushed over one of his nipples and closed around his small, unbelievably hard cock. Ciel was close, very close. Sebastian squeezed his member just as he thrust his digits into him, and the child came with a loud cry.

But Sebastian did not stop. He removed his fingers from his ass, and turned him around, laying him on the bed. He bent down and captured his lips in a hungry, searing kiss. Ciel moaned as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth and devoured him from the inside with almost frightening eagerness. Ciel's softening member was soon hardening again, fire spreading through his body at an unbelievable speed. Sebastian rubbed his own arousal against the child's, and the feeling of the large bulge down there made Ciel shiver.

Sebastian released his mouth, and licked a trail down to Ciel's chest. He bit on one of his nipples, eliciting a cry from the boy. He licked the abused peak to soothe it, as his hands returned to work. One of them went to Ciel's member, caressing it almost tenderly. The other one went to his own pants, to free his painfully erected member. He needed some urgent relief, no matter how. The darkest, animal parts of Sebastian were taking control of him, clouding his better judgment.

Ciel felt something very hot and hard brush against his member, and looked down. He widened in awe and fear as he saw Sebastian's cock. It looked even scarier than when he worked on it with either his hands or mouth. Sebastian bit his nipple once again and he cried, briefly distracted. But he was soon reminded of the danger as the adult's member slipped between his legs and against his butt hole.

An alarm bell began ringing loudly into Ciel's head. Thus, the child began struggling, trying to push the adult off him. Sebastian let out a disapproving growl, pinning Ciel under him with little effort.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled. "I don't know what you're planning, but let me go!"

Sebastian ignored him, and his hand reached for the child's bottom. Ciel brought his legs to his chest, using his feet to push back the uncontrollable adult. It worked this time, and Ciel took advantage of the momentary release of his body to escape.

"Don't…" he panted, crouching on the floor, half way to the door, "don't you dare touch me! Stay away!"

The fear in his voice and attitude broke through the haze of Sebastian's mind. The adult slowly realized what he had been doing, and he groaned. He had been very close to breaking his planned schedule. Ciel was an extremely dangerous child, to be able to make him lose his senses like this.

"I'm sorry," he said with a weary sigh. "I don't know what came over me. I'm not going to hurt you Ciel. Come here."

But the child didn't move, too wary to obey. His ears and tail were all ruffled and he looked very much like an angry and scared cat.

"You're scary," he said accusingly. "I don't like it at all when you become like that! It's like you can't even see me anymore!"

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry," Sebastian repeated in a more apologetic tone. "It's just… you're too tempting for me to bear it. I can't help but want you unreasonably."

Ciel blushed profusely. "What? I can't believe you're saying such a thing!"

"It may seem shocking to you, but it's the truth. I have never desired anyone as much as I desire you."

His words sounded genuine, but Ciel didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more scared. It seemed clear however, that he was now controlling himself. The danger had passed. And, as his throbbing member soon reminded him of, Ciel still needed someone to take care of him.

"Come here Ciel," Sebastian coaxed him. "I'll be very gentle, I promise."

Reluctantly, the boy returned to the bed. He sat on it, and Sebastian embraced him softly, pulling him against his chest. He drew soothing circles on Ciel's back, not wanting to rush him. His other hand reached down between their bodies, and incased Ciel's demanding member. The boy closed his eyes instinctively with a muffled gasp. He could also feel Sebastian's erection poking at his stomach, and he suddenly felt bad for the adult who was restraining himself.

He mimicked Sebastian's actions, and wrapped his hands around the adult's much bigger member. Sebastian looked down at him with surprise, and Ciel looked away, blushing. Sebastian smiled softly before kissing the boy's lips lightly. Together, they began pumping each other's member. Sebastian rested his forehead against Ciel's as they slowly built their way to climax, the boy's small moans matching the adult's pants. It was very sweet and gentle, almost tender. They came almost at the same time, semen spilling over both their bodies, ruining Sebastian's clothes. Ciel hesitantly looked up toward the older demon, who kissed his cheek softly.

"I think we better stop for today," he said. "I won't touch you until you need it. But tomorrow, we'll resume your special training."

Ciel made a face, and Sebastian chuckled. "Don't worry," he said, "we will soon reach the last and most important lesson. Once it's done, I promise you that you won't look at what we have been doing the same way."

"Mm, if you say so." Ciel shrugged, not convinced.

"In the meantime we should take a bath. And then you will take a nap. Yes you will," he insisted as Ciel began to protest. "You may not feel it now, but I can assure you that within fifteen minutes you will feel sore and tired. A young, pubescent child like you needs plenty of rest."

Ciel groaned but did not retort, much to Sebastian's satisfaction. He gathered the child in his arms and left the bed, heading to the bathroom. Taking baths with Ciel was one of his favorite hobbies. The child always reacted so cutely when it came to bathing, with his cat nature being wary of water, and his liking of Sebastian's smooth massages – and gropes – when they were in the bathtub. He closed the door behind him with a good-humored humming, ignoring Ciel's glare – for the child knew exactly what he was thinking about.

* * *

And so chapter 3 is over. It's a little bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I'll try to make up for it in the next one!

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers, so please, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Sorry for the late update, but I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I hope it will stand up to your expectations!

Thanks to all those who took the time to send me a review, I was very pleased to read them!

And now the usual warnings: English is not my mother tongue, and as such there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me.

This fic is - if you hadn't noticed by now - yaoi and shota. So if you don't like any of those genres, don't read it!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji of course, but I did think up this fanfic. So now, enjoy the fourth chapter!

* * *

Ciel was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. He was on his own, which was a very rare occurrence. For once, Sebastian had granted him some time alone, stating that he had an urgent matter to take care of. Ciel had mentally rejoiced at the prospect of finally escaping the adult's constant supervision. And now, he was basking in his satisfaction while lazing around on the bed, purring like the happy little kitten that he was. His ears were twitching joyfully, the tip of his tail swinging back and forth in the air. His happiness was complete, and nothing could have possibly disturbed it.

But slowly, his thoughts drifted back to Sebastian and what he had been doing to his body for the past two days. Today was the seventh day since his arrival to Sebastian's manor. And the adult had kept paying a particular attention to his butt, much to the child's embarrassment. Really, what was so great about his ass? It had been so often stretched, and so thoroughly penetrated that Ciel felt like anything could fit inside him now. And he still didn't see the point of doing that, nor why Sebastian seemed so pleased by it.

Just thinking about the adult upset him. Why was he always on his mind? Was it because they spent all their time together? Was it because of the way Sebastian touched his body, playing with him as he wished? Even now that he was finally alone, the man _had_ to come and ruin it. This one week had felt like forever, and Ciel couldn't believe that only half of his stay had gone by. There was one week left, one long and hard week that Ciel dreaded even more for some reason. He had a feeling this one week would be nothing like the first one.

He sighed and turned on his side, staring at the window. The weather was very nice, and Ciel was tempted to go outside. But Sebastian had clearly told him he wasn't allowed to. He was alone, yes, but he couldn't even leave the room. Somehow, it was very irritating. Why couldn't he do as he wanted? Sebastian was no father to him after all! He didn't have to follow his orders! But nonetheless, as the adult had promised him an unforgettable punishment if he were to disobey him, Ciel didn't dare go against him. Who knew what Sebastian had in store for him? It wasn't worth taking a risk.

He turned around on his stomach, his head pressed into the pillows. It had Sebastian's scent on it, this very particular scent of his, both dangerous and fascinating. Ciel enjoyed it quite a lot, much to his dismay. He wasn't supposed to feel any sort of attraction to that man after all! But there he was, rubbing his nose into the older demon's pillow while purring stupidly. The man was corrupting him, he just knew it. This scent was intoxicating, it reminded him of the times when they were doing… well, perverted things. At those times, Sebastian's scent became muskier, and so much more arousing. Just thinking about it made Ciel shiver and bite his lips. Sebastian was very skilled at giving pleasure, and the child no longer feared his touch. On the contrary, he had come to crave for it, submitting almost immediately to the man's hands as soon as he began manipulating him. As shameful as it was, even being penetrated by his fingers was becoming an addiction. There was this spot that Sebastian never missed inside him, that made him see stars and writhe in ecstasy. Oh yes, he was very skilled.

Those thoughts were getting dangerous. Ciel felt with dismay that his body was starting to warm up. He was getting aroused extremely quickly lately. Not that it usually mattered, as Sebastian was always by his side and ready to take care of it. But not today. Today he was alone, and that reminded him of that one time when he had almost been molested by an intruder. Come to think of it, what had happened to said intruder? He had never really asked, and Sebastian never told him anything. Normally, Ciel would have been extremely bothered by that, but as it was, he was busy enough trying to fight off his growing arousal. So he banished any thoughts about the previous incident and focused on himself.

He tried to think of something that would turn him off, but all he could think about, surrounded by Sebastian's scent, was the man himself. He could almost feel the adult's hands on his body, slipping under his shirt, caressing his skin and heading to his nipples. The child's small hands unconsciously unbuttoned his top, and began rubbing his erected peaks. He moaned softly, imagining it was Sebastian doing it.

By now, his erection was beginning to bother him. One of his hands clumsily undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear. As the cool air hit his hot member, he shivered. He quickly wrapped his hand around himself, and began stroking his length up and down, hoping for some relief. Once again, he pictured Sebastian's fingers around him, squeezing him teasingly, rubbing the tip with his thumb and matching each of the boy's thrusts into his hand.

He moaned at the feelings he was creating as he fantasized about Sebastian touching him. His tail crept closer to his butt, and brushed against the hole. Ciel tightened his lips, at this point it should be Sebastian inserting his fingers inside him. Slowly, his tail eased past the hole and delved deep inside him. This felt a little different because of the fur, it kind of tickled. It felt very awkward, Ciel thought as he blushed. His tail wasn't meant to be put in that place after all.

He twisted his furry appendage around, looking for that spot Sebastian always rubbed. While doing so, he kept stroking his length, keeping the pain of his need at bay. Then his tail brushed against his prostate and sent a hot spark of pleasure through his body. He arched up with a strangled cry. This felt so good, though not as much as when Sebastian was doing it. Ciel began playing with his prostate, mimicking Sebastian's usual ministrations, while tightening his grip on his throbbing member. Good lord, this wasn't good. It wasn't enough, far from it. He needed more, but he needed it from Sebastian. Touching himself was nowhere near as satisfactory. For fuck's sake, where was the adult when Ciel needed him?

He was so focused on pleasuring his body that he didn't hear the window opening. And when someone stepped into the room, there was a feeling of déjà-vu. The newcomer smirked at the spectacle before him. Really, he was always walking in on Ciel doing something naughty. And since the watchdog was nowhere in sight, he might as well take advantage of it.

He crept closer to the bed, silently, without being noticed. Ciel was oblivious to everything besides himself, just like that time a few days earlier. But as the intruder reached out his hand to touch the boy, Ciel opened his eyes inadvertently and saw a very familiar scene.

A demon with blond-white hair was standing near him, a lecherous smirk on his face.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, while Ciel's blank mind tried to register what was going on. Then he thought, cringing inwardly: _not again!_

"It is good to see you again kitten," Charles Grey smirked. "And I see that you are still as naughty as ever."

A part of Ciel's mind was very much annoyed at the appearance of the assassin. The other part didn't give a damn, too focused on what he was doing. The first part also cursed at Sebastian, whom it held responsible for what was happening. The assassin had obviously taken advantage of the adult's absence to accomplish the task he had been given.

"Why don't I help you before sending you to the other side?" Charles Grey purred. "Now that you've been well trained, pleasuring you will be very easy. You won't feel any pain you'll see."

Ciel glared at him, but with the state he was in it wasn't very convincing. His tail hit his sweet spot once again and he shuddered, closing his eyes in response while biting his lip. In that very short instant, the assassin reached for him. And in that same very short instant, something went right through the assassin's chest.

Charles Grey, eyes wide and stunned, could barely turn his head around. What he saw was a very satisfied Sebastian, whose hand was thrust into his back, fingers around his heart, ready to squeeze it and end the assassin's life. The dark-haired demon's red eyes were gleaming with sadistic joy.

"Well well, how nice of you to step right into my trap," he said, almost purring. "Honestly, I thought you were brighter than that."

"You… you…," Charles Grey began, blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

Sebastian's smirk widened. "You didn't really think I would leave Ciel alone and unguarded, did you?" He said. "Erasing my presence and hiding close by to make you think I wasn't there was very easy for someone of my standing. I have to thank you for not wasting any time in showing up. With the state my little Ciel is in right now, I wasn't too keen on waiting."

Meanwhile, Ciel had reopened his eyes and taken in the sight of Sebastian stabbing the assassin with his own hand. And once again, he felt very much annoyed at him. How dare he use him as bait? And without telling him anything! Sebastian noticed the child's glare and was very much amused.

"Don't worry Ciel", he said. "Let me finish getting rid of this nuisance, and then I will devote myself to you and your needs."

Ciel felt like talking back angrily, but a jolt of pleasure turned his words into a moan and he closed his eyes, arching his back. Charles Grey tried to get away from Sebastian, but the other demon tightened his hold on his heart.

"Twice now you have trespassed into my mansion, and tried to bring harm to my charge," he said in a low, blood-freezing voice. "I will not tolerate it anymore. I shall send your heart as a present to Sir Pikes with my final warning. There won't be a next time for you, fool."

It was a good thing Ciel's eyes were still closed, for it spared him the sight of Charles Grey's heart being ripped out of his chest from behind. The assassin's eyes rolled back in their sockets as he fell forward. Sebastian held back the body by the collar of its shirt, and promptly threw it through the open window. His servants would dispose of it, as planned. As for the quivering heart in the palm of his hand, he went into the bathroom and put in into the sink, before washing his hands meticulously. He would take care of it later. Ciel came first.

He went back to the bed and sat next to Ciel. He reached his hand out and petted the child's hair, between his twitching ears.

"That's a very clever use of your tail, my sweet kitten," he smirked. "But I'm sure it doesn't feel as good as my fingers."

Ciel shot him a death glare while gritting his teeth in pain. "Shut… up," he hissed. "Do something. Now."

The kitten wasn't up for games or tease. Sebastian's eyes darkened as he was given permission to do as he pleased, a very rare occurrence. Ciel was constantly denying him, even in the middle of their activities when his mind was already clouded with lust. For him to ask, no, demand to be taken care of, he must really be in pain.

The adult grabbed hold of Ciel's body and maneuvered him so that he was sitting with his back to Sebastian's chest. Then his hands took over, one encasing the boy's member, the other going to his backside. Ciel made a move to remove his tail, but Sebastian stopped him. He slipped two fingers inside along the tail, pleased to find that Ciel had already considerably loosened up. The boy let out a small cry at the intrusion, leaning back against Sebastian.

With Sebastian's expert ministrations, the pain of Ciel's need subsided until it turned into a burning pleasure. This felt way better. The way Sebastian played with his member, and thrust his digits into him, it was all so incredibly overwhelming. He didn't even care that he should be feeling embarrassed at being handled in such a way. Not today. Today Ciel wanted to enjoy all Sebastian had to give him, no matter what.

Of course, as he thought that, he had no idea what Sebastian had in store for him. Had he known, he certainly wouldn't have been as cooperative. But when the adult changed their position, making Ciel lie on his back, the child complied, unaware of what was to come. He should have started to feel wary when Sebastian undid his own pants, but he was far too gone at the moment to care.

Sebastian drew back momentarily, removing both fingers and tail from the boy's bottom, and took something out of the bedside table. Ciel couldn't see it, but the adult opened the bottle he had just taken and poured some strange, transparent lotion on his fingers. He then went back to Ciel and reinserted his coated digits into his ass. The boy yelped slightly at the cold contact, but the feeling of Sebastian spreading the lotion on his insides was strangely arousing and he was soon moaning. When he was satisfied with whatever he had been doing, Sebastian took his fingers out. Ciel mewled in protest.

"Don't worry my sweet kitten," Sebastian purred. "I will give you something much better in their stead."

Ciel threw him a somewhat confused look. The adult merely bent down and kissed his forehead before adding: "This is lesson four. Be very attentive, for it is the last and most important one."

Before Ciel could ask anything, he caught his lips with his in a burning kiss. The child responded immediately with a muffled moan, forgetting all worries and hesitations. Sebastian's taste was so wonderful and addicting, and he really liked being kissed. It made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. Then he felt something poking at his entrance down there. He was confused for a moment. It wasn't Sebastian's fingers, nor his own tail. It was large, hard and hot. It almost felt like…

Ciel's mind went blank with shock. Then he began trashing around violently, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed hysterically. "Don't… what are you putting inside me?"

"Shh, calm down Ciel," Sebastian said, nuzzling him affectionately. "It's alright."

"No no! I… I don't want it! You're not putting that inside here!"

"Now Ciel, I have to. It's the whole point of what we have been doing. What do you think I prepared you so thoroughly for?"

"It's gross!"

"Maybe. But that's how it is, so you better get used to it. Enough now, I'm going in so you better relax."

With that being said, he firmly held Ciel's body in place and began inserting the tip of his member into his now slippery hole. The boy yelped with a start, and closed his eyes tightly as Sebastian went deeper, slowly stretching him. This feeling was completely different from before. It was bigger than the fingers, and so hot. It hurt a little too, but not as much as he thought it would. Then again, it was true that Sebastian had spent a lot of time on loosening him down there. But Ciel couldn't help clamping down on the intruder as hard as he could, as if to push it back out.

"Does it hurt?" The adult asked, kissing Ciel's forehead with concern.

"A… a bit," Ciel answered through his gritted teeth. "It feels… so weird…"

"Relax my kitten. If you do, you will feel much better."

And to help him do that, Sebastian began scratching the back of Ciel's cat ear. The boy stiffened at first, then the stroking began soothing him. He stopped squeezing Sebastian's member to death, and the adult took advantage of that to go even deeper inside. Ciel cried out a little at the feeling, and Sebastian laid kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks and lastly mouth. The boy responded quickly, welcoming the diversion. Thanks to the lubricant Sebastian had applied, he had no trouble sliding as far as he could inside the boy, and soon he was fully sheathed within his alluring heat. The feel of Ciel around him almost made him lose his sanity, and he refrained from pounding inside him like the wild beast he was. Ciel's looks weren't helping things either. The boy's face was flushed, his ears trembling, and his eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

"Nn, no way…," Ciel panted, "You're… all the way inside…so weird…"

Sebastian moved slightly and the boy cried out in response, clinging to him out of reflex.

"Don't…," he half-pleaded, "don't move like that…Aa…"

It was too much for Sebastian. Tempting him with such words and looks, how did Ciel expect him to remain calm? He pulled out, then thrust right back inside. Ciel gasped, eyes wide. He wasn't completely used to such a big intruder yet, but the previous preparation and lubrication helping, it didn't hurt that much. It just felt plain weird and uncomfortable

Sebastian began thrusting in and out at a moderate pace, not wanting to strain the child too quickly. He hit the prostate gland head on on the third try and Ciel cried loudly, arching up. The discomfort faded away, and was replaced with a burning pleasure. The child clung to Sebastian with something akin to desperation as he rocked back and forth into his body. Ciel's hips clumsily tried to match the adult's thrusts, but quickly gave up as Sebastian sped up his pace.

"Wait… not… aaa… don't… too much…" Ciel panted incoherently. "I can't… aaAa!"

Sebastian slammed into him a bit harder and the child almost blanked out from the pleasure. This felt so amazing. He wasn't feeling grossed out anymore at all. On the contrary, he wanted more, much more of it. It felt so good, too good to be true. His insides were burning as he clenched around Sebastian's member every time the adult thrust in. His mind could no longer form any coherent thought, as he fell into a primitive state that left him begging for more. He clung harder to Sebastian, wanting to melt into his body heat, to become truly one with him. It was so intense, it felt like he was going to burst with pleasure.

"M… more!" He moaned as his claws dug into Sebastian's skin, drawing blood. "I want… more! Faster!"

Sebastian was more than happy to comply, not even noticing the wounds the child was making on his body. He let go of some of his restraint, plunging in and out of Ciel much faster, going even deeper inside. The boy's cries and moans fueled his lust, and the feeling of Ciel clamping down on him was sinfully delightful. His red eyes were gleaming with raw desire and burning passion as he pounded into him. Ciel bit down hard on his shoulder as he felt he was going to come. And when he did, his whole body convulsed and he saw stars dancing before his eyes.

He also felt a connection establishing itself between him and Sebastian. Something he couldn't explain, and that was entirely one-sided on his part. It was like he could feel the adult's own feelings, his lust and pleasure, and his dark, almost frightening possessiveness towards Ciel. It was scary, and at the same time addicting.

Even though Ciel had released, Sebastian didn't stop thrusting. His own needs had not been sated yet. His hand went around Ciel's softening member to stroke it and help reawaken his lust. It wasn't very hard, since he was still hitting his prostate and the child's need was quick to return. Soon he was hard and moaning again as the adult ravished his body. Sebastian locked his lips with Ciel's, kissing him like a starving beast and the heat in the boy's body increased ten folds. It was the most amazing thing ever. The sensations Sebastian was creating were extraordinary. He didn't want it to stop, ever. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, deepening the penetration slightly.

His second release came fast, and this time, Sebastian followed him. As the child clamped down on him as a result of his release, the adult exploded inside him, filling him with his thick, hot seeds. Ciel moaned a bit at the feeling. What followed almost made him blank out.

He felt the previous connection opening on Sebastian's side, and this time he was fully in symbiosis with the adult. At the same moment, he felt a very brief, very sharp pain in his right eye. Just as he could feel Sebastian's feelings, the adult could feel his. After becoming one in bodies, it was like they were one in minds. It brought forth a very soothing and fulfilling sensation. Ciel's arms hooked around Sebastian's neck to keep him close as the adult buried his head in the crook of Ciel's shoulder, nipping at it almost tenderly. It felt incredible.

Then the feeling slowly faded away, but the connection was still there, in a corner of their minds. Ciel suddenly felt very tired, and Sebastian drew back carefully, removing his now soft member from the boy's bottom. His hole was dripping with various fluids, and although he should have felt very much embarrassed and ashamed, he couldn't even bring himself to care. He just wanted to rest, and to do so within Sebastian's warm embrace.

Sebastian kissed his forehead tenderly before gathering him in his arms.

"Sorry," he said, "I was a bit too rough on the first time. Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded tiredly, resting his head against Sebastian's warm shoulder. It felt so good, like he was at his rightful place. Sebastian stroked his cheek softly.

"Sleep my lovely kitten," he whispered. "I will take care of the rest."

Ciel was more than happy to follow his suggestion, and a moment's later, he was fast asleep in Sebastian's arms.

* * *

When Ciel awoke, he felt very warm and comfortable. After a few moments, he realized that a pair of strong arms was holding him against a hard yet smooth body. Images of what had actually happened before he fell asleep flashed into Ciel's mind, and he blushed profusely. He couldn't believe he had done something so… so… he couldn't even find the words to describe it! But, he had to admit that it had felt really… well, really good.

As if sensing that he was awake, Sebastian opened his eyes in turn. Ciel felt him stir behind him and tensed up slightly. The adult's thumb drew soothing circles on his stomach while he nuzzled the child's neck.

"How are you my dear kitten?" He asked in a whisper. "Does it hurt?"

Ciel was confused for a moment. Hurt? What was supposed to hurt? He made a move to sit up, breaking out of Sebastian's embrace, and then he understood. A sharp pain in his back and butt forced him to lie down immediately. What the hell?

"I guess it does," Sebastian said, sounding amused. "But it doesn't hurt as much as it would have without all the preparation we did."

Ciel wanted to glare at him, but he was actually right. The pain was already subsiding a little. It probably wouldn't last long. Sebastian brought his left hand to Ciel's face and stroked his cheek, before covering his right eye with his palm. Ciel felt a spark of electricity run from Sebastian's hand to his eye, and twitched a little.

"Can you feel it?" The adult said with a satisfied smile.

"Feel what?" Ciel asked, uneasy.

"Me of course."

And as a matter of fact, Ciel discovered that he could. Sebastian's presence was there in a corner of his mind, warm and soothing. He looked at the adult with bewilderment. Sebastian smirked.

"Maybe I should explain," he said. "Take a look at this."

He lifted his left hand and showed its back to Ciel. At first, there was nothing special about it. Then suddenly, a strange circle began appearing on his skin. Fascinated, Ciel watched as it glowed a little before settling into Sebastian's flesh like a tattoo.

"What… is this?" He asked, both curious and wary.

"This, my dear, is the proof of the bond between us. You have the exact same symbol engraved into your right eye."

Ciel's hand immediately went to his eye as he briskly sat up. "What?" He exclaimed before wincing at the pain in his butt.

Sebastian chuckled. "Calm down Ciel. It will only appear if you want it to, or if I cause it to react with my own mark like I just did."

"Wait wait, why… why do I have a freaking mark in my eye?" Ciel shouted, completely bewildered.

"Well, it's a long story," Sebastian said, smiling contently. "But then again, we have all the time in the world don't we? Tell me, have you ever heard of 'Soul Mates'?"

Ciel gave him a weird look. "You mean, that stupid fairy tale humans invented?"

"In a sense yes." Sebastian chuckled. "Actually, humans adapted a demonic concept to their own fantasies. Soul Mates are nothing but a myth."

"I still don't understand what you mean", Ciel said slowly, glancing at him dubiously.

"Demons do not have souls," Sebastian went on. "Therefore, Soul Mates cannot possibly exist in Hell. There is however, a very special bond of the same kind. It is called 'Life Mates'. Rather than binding souls, it binds lives. Two beings' very existences become one and the same. But humans couldn't understand such a concept, and they changed it to Soul Mates."

"And… so?" Ciel said, raising an eyebrow, for he still didn't get it.

Sebastian sighed. "You are very slow today, aren't you?" He said, faking annoyance. "When two demons' existences are bound together, the same mark appears on both of them as proof of the bond."

And then suddenly, it dawned on Ciel. He looked blankly at Sebastian for a few moments, then an expression of utter disbelief appeared on his face.

"You can't possibly mean…," he stammered.

"Yes I do," Sebastian said with a very satisfied smirk.

"But… wait. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, why… I didn't even give my consent!"

"Of course, this seems very sudden to you," Sebastian nodded. "But as for me, I have had thirteen years to prepare myself. To tell the truth, I was waiting for this moment rather impatiently."

"Wait, so you… you knew?"

"Why do you think I was so eager to take you in? I knew from the moment you were born, from the moment I saw you that you were meant to be mine. And now it is finally a reality."

"But… but…"

"Life Mates are actually very rare," Sebastian added. "Once in a few hundred years, when a demon is born, during the first hours of his life, a mark appears on his body. It means that he is destined to have a Life Mate. But there is no way to know if this future Life Mate is already living, or if he has yet to be born himself. I have waited a good three hundred years for you to come into existence. And when I saw you, my good friends' first child, you don't know how relieved, how happy I felt. Having to wait for your other half is a true torture, and it is a good thing that most demons don't have to do through that."

"But…" Ciel's mind was working too fast for him to form any coherent thought, "but I don't even love you!"

Sebastian looked very much annoyed at this comment. "Silly, what did you expect?" He said. "We had never really spent time together like this before. Of course you don't love me. But worry not, this shall change very soon."

It was Ciel's turn to be annoyed, even though he was still in shock. "You're quite cocky aren't you?" He said. "What makes you think I could fall for you?"

Sebastian smirked, and the boy swallowed. He had a very dangerous, very predatory look on his face. He ran a finger down Ciel's nose, and brushed over his lips before taking a careful hold of his chin.

"Well well, I'm quite confident in my skills," he said, in a low, velvety voice. "After all, I have had more than enough time to perfect them."

Ciel glared at him, a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah right," he accused. "You knew you were going to have a Life Mate, and yet you accepted to 'educate' other children! Isn't that considered as cheating?"

"Oh my, are you jealous?" Sebastian smirked. "Worry not, all those brats meant nothing, you are the only one for me. Shall I prove it to you once again?" He added suggestively.

Ciel blushed profusely. "No thanks!" He cringed. "I am still very sore thanks to you! And besides, don't try to change the subject. I'm still not convinced by all this talk about Life Mates."

"Ah, you don't believe me then? That at least, will be very easy to prove."

The symbol engraved on the back of his hand glowed. Ciel felt a spark of electricity in his eye, and he was suddenly overwhelmed by a myriad of feelings. Affection, lust, care, possessiveness, all kinds of both dark and good feelings. A few seconds were needed for Ciel to understand that all these belonged to Sebastian, who was giving him a direct access to everything that went through his mind. And the boy just couldn't deny that there was a bond. A strong bond, that resembled very much the one Sebastian had described.

"Alright," he admitted begrudgingly. "Maybe what you said is true. And so? What now?"

"Well, there isn't much to change for now. You will of course stay with me until the end of your special education. After that, we will have to make the necessary arrangements. This we will need to discuss with your parents."

"Did my parents know about… well, you know…"

"Of course they did. That's why your mother was being so silly before leaving."

"Right. So I was the only one being kept in the dark. That's not really fair."

"You were too young to understand. And besides, you're the kind who will only believe what he has seen with his own eyes. If I had told you, when you first came here one week ago, that you and I were meant to be Life Mates, how would you have reacted?"

"… I probably would have laughed at you." Ciel admitted. "But, what is going to happen with that old man? What's his name again, Sir something…"

"Sir Pikes? Well, everything will be alright now. As I told you, Life Mates are extremely rare. So rare that they are considered a "national treasure" of some kind. Now that our bond is irrevocably established, Sir Pikes will not be able to touch either of us. I sent him his own assassin's heart as a present and warning. If he were to harm you in any way, he could be sentenced to death according to the laws of the Demon Realm."

"Oh I see. That's very handy."

"Indeed. Now my kitten, why don't we go have some dinner? You must be starving after everything that happened today."

Ciel could only nod in agreement, as his stomach began growling at the thought of eating.

* * *

After dinner, Ciel asked to take a bath. Not that he was dirty, since Sebastian had carefully washed him before putting him to bed, but he just wanted to relax in some hot water. Sebastian conceded to his request very obligingly, proposing to give him a massage to make the rest of his pain disappear. Ciel was a bit wary, knowing full well what the adult had in mind. But he found that he did not really care, and that he was actually quite eager to be touched. A thought that made him blush with shame and disbelief, but he had to admit that being pleasured by Sebastian felt absolutely amazing.

So there they were, in Sebastian's wide bathtub. The adult was sitting behind Ciel, happily washing his hair, while the child kept his eyes on the water with a light blush on his cheeks. The feeling of Sebastian's fingers massaging his scalp was very agreeable and soothing. But it was also a very intimate act somehow, and Ciel couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Sebastian's thumb rubbed the back of one of his cat ears, and the boy jumped slightly in response.

"You've become so sensitive Ciel," Sebastian commented, sounding very pleased about it.

"And whose fault is that?" The child mumbled, looking away while blushing.

"It is mine I think. But if you didn't look so cute, I wouldn't feel the need to touch you as much as I can. You are the embodiment of temptation my dear Ciel."

The child swallowed. He could feel Sebastian's lust growing through the connection they shared. Somehow, he knew exactly how this was going to end up.

"At least finish what you're doing before trying anything perverted," Ciel said, both annoyed and embarrassed. "I have shampoo falling in my eyes."

"Oh, my bad," Sebastian smirked. "Let's rinse it all then. Close your eyes."

Ciel obeyed docilely, and the adult proceeded to pour water on his head to wash away the shampoo. When he was done, he kindly gave a small towel to Ciel for him to dry his face and eyes. As soon as he was done, Ciel felt two arms sneaking around his waist and pulling him flush against the adult's body. The child blushed profusely when he felt Sebastian's obvious arousal against his bottom.

"So, can I touch you now, my delicious, adorable little kitten?" Sebastian purred right into his ear.

"I… idiot! Like you even need my permission!" Ciel said, looking away in mortification.

"Then I shall help myself," the adult smirked.

One of his hands went to Ciel's crotch, and the child shuddered as he touched his member. He was already half-hard, and a few strokes from Sebastian's hand were enough to fully arouse him. He leaned back against the adult, the heat of the bath mingling with the heat of his own body, and hazing his mind. Sebastian's other hand crawled up his stomach to his chest, and his fingers pinched one of the child's nipples. Ciel bit his lip in response, stifling a small sound.

Sebastian's mouth settled on the crook of his neck, and sucked lightly on the skin. Ciel moaned a little, and the adult tightened his grip on his member, turning his moan into a gasp. He could feel that Sebastian was impatient tonight. The intensity of his desire was beginning to cloud the child's mind and affect him. The adult's teeth sank into his skin and he yelped. This was the dark, dangerous Sebastian he had caught a glimpse of a few times before. But this time, Ciel wasn't afraid of him. On the contrary, it made his growing need stronger, and he suddenly ached for more contact.

Sebastian's hand left the boy's member and went down to his butt. Ciel shuddered a little as two fingers slipped inside him. Sebastian pinched his nipple rather roughly and he cried out a little as the adult began twisting his digits around in his ass. The water around them was making him slick and slippery inside, and Sebastian easily added a third finger. Soon, he had found Ciel's prostate and brushed against it, making the child moan and arch up. Sebastian sank his teeth deeper into Ciel's neck, drawing blood that he quickly licked away. Ciel barely felt any pain from this bite, the action turning him further on instead. Sebastian's hands were pressing, hot and demanding, and he himself was craving for more touch.

"Sebastian," he moaned half-pleadingly. "I…"

"Yes?" The adult whispered darkly in his ear. "What is it Ciel?"

Had he been in his right mind, the child would never have behaved so shamelessly. But after having been taken fully by Sebastian once, some of his restraint had disappeared. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to recreate the sensations from before. Sebastian knew that of course, and was more than happy to take advantage of it.

"You… more…," Ciel articulated, mewling as Sebastian rubbed his prostate once again. "I want…"

"What do you want? Tell me clearly." Sebastian insisted, biting on his cat ear and making the child cry out.

"You… take… take me…," Ciel panted, throwing his head back and looking right at Sebastian with his pleasure-hooded eyes. The sight he made was too much for the adult, along with his words, and he removed his fingers from the child's butt. He turned him around so that he was sitting on his laps while facing him, and both his hands grabbed Ciel's hips. His erection was throbbing painfully, and he roughly pulled the child down on him. Ciel cried out at the feeling of being penetrated so suddenly, and his arms flew around Sebastian's neck, holding him tightly. His insides clamped down on Sebastian's member and the adult hissed at the feeling, his eyes closed and his jaw tightening.

"Aaa… good… so full…," Ciel moaned, burying his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian…"

He sounded extremely wanton, and it aroused Sebastian even more. He lifted the child off him, eliciting a protest from him, which quickly turned into a gasp as he lowered him again while thrusting upward.

"I'm going to need some help Ciel," he said, his voice low and husky. "Move your hips up and down on me."

The child nodded messily against his shoulder. His first tries were a bit awkward, but the need and pleasure helping, he soon found the correct way of riding Sebastian. He moaned as the adult thrust upward in time with him, hitting his prostate rather violently. Sebastian adapted his pace to Ciel's, helping him a little at times with his hands. After a few thrusts, Ciel pulled his head back and kissed Sebastian, who was rather taken aback. Indeed, it was the first time Ciel had initiated a kiss. But he quickly recovered and he rubbed his tongue against Ciel's lips, requesting entrance. The boy opened his mouth readily, and his cry was stifled by Sebastian's tongue as the adult thrust into him roughly at the same time.

Ciel was close to his release, Sebastian could feel it through their connection and with the way his body shook. He hardened his thrusts, and Ciel tore his mouth from his to cry out loudly. His little claws were digging into Sebastian's back, his whole body tense and hot. His insides were squeezing the adult's member so tightly that Sebastian felt it would fall off. He himself was close, and he brought a hand to Ciel's crotch, stroking the boy's member to hasten his climax.

Ciel came screaming Sebastian's name. His claws dug deep into the adult's skin, drawing blood, and he clamped down so hard on Sebastian that the adult was quick to follow. He exploded inside him, filling him to the brim with semen, and the child mewled sweetly at the feeling. Ciel's body slumped against Sebastian, exhausted. The older demon held him close, his own breathe rather erratic. He nibbled on Ciel's cat ear, making the child twitch slightly.

"What a naughty kitten you are," he whispered affectionately. "Now we have to bathe all over again."

"Mmm." Was the child's tired answer.

"Oh, I see. Sleep then. After all, I'm quite used to taking care of the aftermath by now."

He softly kissed Ciel's temple as the child drifted into sleep, feeling safe in Sebastian's warm and comforting embrace.

* * *

And chapter 4 is over. I hope it was to your tastes! I said at the beginning that this would be a four chapters story, but I will in fact need an epilogue. So there is still a little bit more to go until the end! See you next time!

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers, so please, review!


	5. Epilogue

So here we are, this is the last chapter - that is to say, the epilogue.

As always, thanks for your wonderful reviews! I can't believe I got more than 100 reviews for this story! Thank you for supporting me!

The usual warnings: English is not my mother tongue so there may be mistakes. If you find one that bothers you or the understanding of the text, feel free to tell me!

And of course, this is a Yaoi fanfiction, containing shota. So if you don't like any of those genres, don't read it!

And now enjoy!

* * *

"I think I should get down," Ciel said.

"I don't agree," Sebastian said.

"It's improper."

"I assure you, it's not."

The child glared at him. They were currently in one of the numerous living rooms of the manor. Sebastian was seated in an armchair, and Ciel was sitting on his lap, the adult's hands settled on his hips. Needless to say, Ciel wasn't very much at ease.

"It's too vulgar," he said. "If I was your son, there wouldn't be a problem."

"But you are my lover, so it's fine."

Ciel blushed, but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Sebastian. "That doesn't change anything," he said. "What will my parents think, if they come in and see us like that?"

"Well, considering what we have been doing for the past two weeks, and the bond between us, they won't think much of it."

"I hate you!" Ciel sighed, aggravated. "Why do you have an answer to everything I say?"

"Maybe because I'm older and wiser," Sebastian smirked. "But you know," he added with a hint of regret, "it's really a pity that your cat ears and tail disappeared."

"I think it's a blessing. And I'm definitely _not_ making them reappear for you."

"Poor me," Sebastian sighed. "I have such a harsh and cold lover."

"And stop saying that!" Ciel exclaimed, blushing.

Sebastian's answer was to sneak his hand around his waist and to cup his crotch. The child jumped with a yelp.

"Hey, hands off!" He demanded. "We are _not_ doing anything of the kind today!"

Sebastian pouted childishly. "Just because your parents may arrive very soon doesn't mean that I have to restrain myself," he said. "I will feel their presence as soon as they step into the manor. So until then, I can do whatever I want."

"Oh no you can't! I won't allow it!" Ciel exclaimed, while trying to get off Sebastian's laps.

The adult made a disapproving 'tssk' and forced Ciel to remain where he was by holding him tightly against him. "Now Ciel, I know you like it too. Stop denying it and let me make you feel good."

The child was blushing, both from embarrassment and annoyance. "I said no! You can't force me anyway!"

"You're right, I can't. However, I can make you change your mind."

He turned Ciel around on his lap so that they were face to face. The child looked away, not wanting to see Sebastian's smirk. The older demon rubbed his bottom with a purr, and Ciel stiffened.

"Don't even try!" He growled. "I'm not going through puberty anymore anyway. So I won't get aroused so easily."

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you," Sebastian purred. "Young demons succumb very easily to desire, whether they are pubescent or not."

"You…"

He was cut off by Sebastian's lips on his. Taking advantage of the child's small surprised gasp, Sebastian sneaked his tongue inside his mouth. He coaxed the child's tongue into playing with his, savoring every inch of Ciel's sweet mouth. The child's eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the kiss, his hands unconsciously reaching for Sebastian and locking behind his neck. After a few moments, the adult released him. Ciel's breath was short and erratic, his face a little flushed. Sebastian stroked his cheek languidly.

"See?" He said, smirking. "You want it as much as I do."

"I… do not," Ciel mumbled, a bit dazed.

"Whatever you say my sweet kitten."

He kissed him again, and this time he slipped his hand under Ciel's shirt, stroking his back. The child shuddered slightly at the cool contact, and Sebastian's hand went lower, closing in on his bottom. Slipping into the boy's pants, he squeezed one of his cheeks and Ciel yelped, unwittingly breaking the kiss.

"Wait, I forbid you to…" He began quickly.

Sebastian pressed his forefinger against his lips, silencing him. Meanwhile, his fingers found the boy's hole and two of them delved inside, eliciting a gasp from Ciel. Sebastian's free hand went around the child's waist to hold him firmly against him. Ciel tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he only managed to push Sebastian's fingers deeper inside him. His breath hitched as he closed his eyes tightly, holding back a moan.

"You really like it when I pay attention to your cute little butt huh?" Sebastian purred. "You've become such an indecent child Ciel."

"And…whose fault… do you think it is?" Ciel said, gritting his teeth as the adult twisted his fingers around inside him.

"Ah, that would be mine I guess."

He brushed against the boy's prostate and Ciel moaned, unable to stop himself. He nibbled on the child's neck while adding a third finger, having his wicked way with Ciel's bottom. Soon, Ciel could feel his arousal swelling, literally. Damn, that man really knew what he was doing!

"My my, what is it that I feel down there?" Sebastian smirked. "Do you feel like being cooperative now, my sweet kitten?"

"You… devil!" Ciel panted, before crying out as the adult hit his prostate once again.

"Why, thank you for the compliment."

Ciel bit his lip to fight back a moan. How could he get so aroused just by having his butt played around with? He had really become a shameless creature. But it felt really good after all. Sebastian's fingers were stretching him and thrusting into him so sweetly, he couldn't help it, could he? Then again, fingers were nice but not good enough. What he really wanted now was…

"Is there something wrong Ciel?" Sebastian asked sweetly as the child whimpered.

"N… nothing…," he panted, shuddering when the adult thrust into him harshly. He was _not_ going to say it. Definitely not.

"Oh no, I can see that you want something," Sebastian insisted, his sadistic side awakening. "Tell me Ciel."

The child cried out and arched his back. Oh damn it! That guy really liked to torture him, didn't he? Sebastian kissed the crook of Ciel's neck before biting it. The boy yelped in protest, and Sebastian proceeded to lick the mark, sucking on it gently. Ciel's arousal was throbbing painfully, tightly encased in his pants, and he was really uncomfortable. He shifted on Sebastian's lap, tightening his lips as the consequent rubbing only made things worse.

"Ah, are your clothes bothering you?" Sebastian purred. "If that is so, then let's get rid of them."

"Wait… no…"

Ciel's protest was cut short as Sebastian suddenly lifted him off with one hand. Removing his fingers from his butt, he grabbed hold of the boy's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Ciel's breath hitched as the cold air came into contact with his aroused member. Sebastian then set him back on his laps, unbuttoning the child's shirt. He used a hand to grab and stroke Ciel's member while the other went to play with his nipple.

"You… stop!" Ciel moaned totally unconvincingly. "I… can't… Aa!"

"You're so cute Ciel," Sebastian smirked, his voice a little strained. It was getting difficult to hold back. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into his sweet little lover and make him cry out helplessly. But he wanted Ciel to ask, no, beg for it. Oh yes, he really wanted him to do that.

By now Ciel was feeling very hot. Sebastian's fingers on him pleasured him while keeping his release at bay, a feat that left him baffled. He was growing impatient. By now, Sebastian should already have penetrated him, pounding into him with barely any restraint. His hole was almost aching from its current emptiness. His grip on the adult's shirt tightened, his little claws ripping the fabric and reaching the skin.

"Se… Sebastian!" He moaned. "You… I…"

"You what?"

"Aah! I… need…"

"Yes?" He encouraged him, pinching his nipple.

"You… inside… I want…"

"Be clearer Ciel," he said, kissing his neck. "Otherwise I can't understand you."

Ciel cried out as he squeezed his member. Right now, he was far too gone to care about what he was saying. He only wanted one thing, and that was…

"You… I want you inside me!" He moaned, throwing his head back as Sebastian's thumb pressed against the very tip of his erection.

"Why, you only needed to ask," Sebastian smirked in triumph, the last remains of his self-control snapping at the sight Ciel made.

Still holding the child's member, he used his other hand to undo his pants and free his own throbbing arousal. He then grabbed Ciel's hips with his hands, lifting him and positioning him over his member. He lowered Ciel in a quick, swift motion, and the child cried out. Soon, Sebastian was sheathed inside him all the way to the hilt, his fingers tightening painfully around Ciel's hips. The child clung to him desperately, feeling very hot inside, and so full. Nothing felt better than this. His body was so accustomed to Sebastian's width that even just a little bit of preparation was more than enough for him. He clenched around Sebastian's member with a moan, and the adult hissed in response.

"Nhn, Sebastian…," Ciel breathed, his flushed face buried in the crook of the adult's neck. "So good… move…"

Apparently, he had forgotten everything about his previous refusals. But Sebastian wasn't about to remind him of that, for when Ciel behaved so wantonly, the only thing he could do was to comply with his wishes and make him mad with pleasure. So he moved his hips back slightly, his member sliding out a little, before thrusting back inside quickly. Ciel moaned, throwing his head back, and his hips began moving in time with Sebastian's, riding him the way he had been taught to. This was so amazing, Sebastian was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and he felt so hot, so good, so…

At this very moment, the doors of the living room flew open as an overjoyed woman rushed inside.

"Ciel! My sweet, beloved Ciel!"

Rachel Phantomhive stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with shock as she took in the strange and most embarrassing sight in front of her. Her son was sitting on Sebastian's lap, half naked, and they were obviously in the middle of…

She turned very red.

Ciel, who had been briskly brought back to the reality, and was staring at his mother with just as much bewilderment, also blushed very deeply. And, reacting to his embarrassment, his cat ears and his tail popped out of nowhere.

"Mo… mother!" He exclaimed, incredulous and mortified. "Why are you…"

"My my Rachel, it is very rude to come in without knocking first," Sebastian smirked over the child's shoulder.

Ciel glared at him furiously, his ears and tail all ruffled from anger and embarrassment. "You…! That's why I told you not to touch me!" He exclaimed. "You knew they had arrived, didn't you? You knew it!"

Sebastian smiled at him innocently. "Of course I knew," he said. "But that was no reason to interrupt myself. After all, how could I when you were begging me so sweetly?"

Ciel turned even redder – quite an amazing feat – and could only gape at him. Meanwhile, Rachel was still staring at them, her mouth slightly open, apparently frozen. She jumped, startled, when her husband roused her from her trance by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, I think we are intruding," Vincent said, looking very calm and not at all taken aback by the sight of his son having sex with a man in front of him.

"Oh, right!" She exclaimed, very much embarrassed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Sebastian! I didn't mean to…"

"We will be waiting outside," Vincent interrupted her, smiling at his friend. "Finish what you were doing and don't mind us."

He led his wife into the hallway, as Rachel was not able to tear her eyes away from the two males, and closed the door behind them. Silence fell on the room. Ciel was still very much shocked, but Sebastian only seemed eager to resume their activities.

"You heard them my love," he said, nibbling on one of the child's cat ears. "Let's continue."

Ciel looked at him with disbelief. How did he expect him to continue doing _that_ after what had just happened? But, as Sebastian's fingers brushed against his member, he soon realized that he was still very much aroused despite the shock, and Sebastian's hard rod inside of him soon reminded him of its presence. The adult took hold of the boy's cat tail, wounding it around his fingers, and rolled his hips. Ciel jumped slightly with a small moan, taken aback.

"Don't worry, I will make you forget all about it," Sebastian purred. "I will make you scream for me my sweet kitten."

Ciel swallowed, feeling suddenly very hot and eager.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Sebastian and Ciel resumed their activities, Rachel was still very red in the face, trying to cool down by pacing in the hallway.

"I'm such an idiot," she said, embarrassed. "How could I intrude on them so suddenly? I mean, it's not very surprising that they were…"

Her blush increased tenfold.

"Calm down my dear," Vincent said, smiling with amusement. "There is no need for you to get so worked up over this. I'm sure Sebastian didn't mind it."

"Well, maybe Sebastian didn't, but Ciel will," she said anxiously. "Won't he be angry with me?"

Vincent chuckled. "It is very unlikely," he said. "He will be feeling very much embarrassed though."

"Right, for me to have seen him in such an intimate position with his partner… oh, do you think he'll forgive me?"

"You're worrying over nothing Rachel."

She nodded, as if to convince herself. Then she looked up, startled. "Did you hear that?" She said. "It sounded almost like…"

"Like someone screaming in pleasure?" Vincent smirked.

"Eeh? Vincent!" She exclaimed, her blush returning as quickly as it had left.

"Well it's true. We are just outside the door after all."

"You… oh, you really want me to feel guilty don't you?"

"I wouldn't dare," he said, bowing slightly. "So, do you still think it was a good idea to let Sebastian have him?"

"Oh, of course! They were really made for each other!" She answered dreamily. "Seeing the two of them like this made it even more obvious!"

Vincent's smirk widened. "Rachel," he began.

"Yes?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

* * *

About half an hour later, they were all sitting in a different living room – Ciel had refused to go back to the other one. The child, sitting next to Sebastian on a couch, was still a bit red in the face, throwing annoyed glances at his adult lover, who was smiling happily. Rachel tried not to look too much at her son, while Vincent just sat calmly next to her.

"So, I gather that Ciel's education was a success?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Indeed," Sebastian smiled. "He is by far the best student I have ever had."

Ciel kicked him, blushing. Sebastian pouted at him. "What, it's the truth!" He protested. "Those two weeks went by much too quickly to my taste."

"Ah, but now you have your whole lives before you!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you and Ciel! Oh, will you hold a ceremony or something?"

Sebastian and Vincent both chuckled, amused by Rachel's silliness. Ciel just looked away, half embarrassed and half mortified.

"At any rate, we brought all of Ciel's stuff with us," Vincent said. "I'm sure it won't be very hard for him to make himself at home here."

Ciel frowned. "Wait, what do you mean?" He said.

"Well, from now on, you're going to live here with Sebastian!" Rachel beamed. "It would be very cruel of us to separate you after you finally came together and formed your bond! Besides, it would be far too painful for you. It is very hard for Life Mates to be apart, or so I have heard."

"Aah? But I lived just fine until then!"

"That's because your bond had not yet been established."

The child sighed, looking very much annoyed. "So now I'm stuck here with him?" He complained. "What a drag!"

"You're so cruel Ciel," Sebastian smirked, bending down and licking the child's ear. "You're hurting my feelings."

Ciel jumped with a blush at the contact and edged away from the adult.

"Ciel is just too shy!" Rachel giggled. "Don't worry Sebastian, I can tell that he is already very much attached to you."

"Oh, I know," Sebastian asserted. "After all, he cannot hide anything from me now."

He was obviously referring to the connection between their souls, which allowed them to feel all of each other's feelings.

Ciel looked away. "Yeah, right," he mumbled. "I still don't love you, you know."

Sebastian took him by the wait and put him on his lap. "Yes, I know," he smiled, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. "You're so cute when you're denying me."

Ciel blushed, and still did not look at him. Rachel was grinning like a fool, and Vincent squeezed her arm discreetly.

"Be careful my dear," he whispered warningly. "I can only imagine what is going through your head right now."

She blushed a little. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. "Well, how about having lunch now?" She said cheerfully in a loud voice. "I'm starving!"

They all agreed readily, and left the living room.

Night had already fallen by the time Vincent and Rachel took their leave. As he watched the stagecoach disappear, Ciel felt a little something in his heart.

"It's so weird," he said. "To think that now, I'm going to live with you."

"Is it really such a bad thing?" Sebastian inquired.

"Well… no, not really," the child admitted begrudgingly.

They went back inside the manor. As they were climbing the stairs to go to their room, Ciel frowned.

"By the way," he said, "if we are going to live together, some things will have to change eventually."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, slightly startled.

"I'm not going to remain a child forever. It's not that I don't like being on the receiving end, far from it, but…"

He interrupted himself, blushing a little. "Well, you know, will you let me be on top once I'm old enough?" He finished.

Needless to say, the look on Sebastian's face was priceless.

* * *

And that's the end. I hope you liked this epilogue, and I thank you for reading the whole story!

Feedback is a great way to encourage writers - the best in fact - so please, review!


End file.
